Getting There Is Only Half The Fun
by Scotty1609
Summary: When Roy, Wally, and Dick go out for a little winter-camping-trip, things don't go as planned... Dick G./Robin, Roy Harper/Red Arrow, Wally W./Kid Flash PREVIOUSLY "CAMPING BLUES" COMPLETE!
1. The Glades

**Okay, so, the 'kids' are alway getting hurt by VILLAINS, but what if they were up against NATURE?**

**I own nothing.**

**RATING: T**

**WARNINGS: blood, violence, MIIIINOR language, fluff**

**PAIRINGS: no slash (just familial) Roy/Dick (Brother/Brother), Dick/Wally (Brother/Brother), Wally/Roy (Brother/Brother)**

**I have nothing against slash writers, but I will never write slash, so for those of you who don't like it- don't worry. there will never be any slash in my stories.**

**Now, if you would: R&R**

The raven-haired boy shivered in the car, pulling his coat closer towards his trembling body. Roy looked into the rear-view mirror, his blue eyes showing excitement, but also worry. "Cold, Dick?"

The youngest nodded, and Roy turned up the heat in the van. "We have about... thirty more minutes."

"UGH!" came the reply of a rather antsy ginger in the front seat. Roy abruptly thumped Wally on the head, and the speedster cried out.

Dick laughed loudly, his signature cackle that drove everyone mad. "Watch out, KF- no one like an angry Speedy-"

"It's. Red. Arrow," the oldest growled into the mirror.

Wally and Dick laughed in unison.

They drove further and further along the one-way road covered in ice. Snow fell all around, making the boys wonder why they even wanted to come at all.

Then, they saw their campgrounds, and their minds changed.

The ground was laden with white powder, and a harder, compact layer of the white was underneath. Large pine trees loomed over the small clearing, their under-branches a deep emerald while the tops were covered in powdered sugar- or at least _seemed _to be. It was already getting dark, and the moon was shining brightly. The boys had come at just the right time- full moon, no blizzards set for the next week, and with chalky powder on the ground, perfect for doing tricks on their boards.

Roy stopped the car, and everyone felt the cold settle in immediately. Wally shivered, pulling a woolen hat down over his red fluff and his already pink-colored ears. Opening up his door, the speedster stepped out, followed by Dick and Roy.

Dick breathed out heavy white fog, shoving his tingling fingers into his pockets. Turning, the 13-year-old saw Roy already unpacking the supplies. "Need a hand?"

The archer smirked and tossed Dick a nap sack. Dick turned and set it down before turning-

And wet, white fluff hit him straight in the face.

As Dick wiped off the snow, he saw Wally in the background, laughing and doubling over as he held his stomach. He growled and picked up his own snowball-

Only, before he could act out, a larger ball of white hit Wally square in the-

Yeah.

Wally doubled over again, only this time, for a much different reason. Dick beamed at Roy, who was wiping snow off on his jeans. He turned an innocent face to the boy. "What?"

"Nothing," Dick chuckled.

Soon enough, they had all of their bags out of the car. Wally had decided _not _to help, and was instead making snow angels. Roy went over and kicked his head gently. "Ouch!"

"Come on, Kid Mouth. We've got about three miles' hike before we get to the Glades."

The Glades was an area the boys all knew well, having been there several times before- birthdays, holidays, weekends, and even just for the heck of it. In all, they had probably been to 'their spot' about fifty times.

The Glades was somewhat of a clearing- a patch of no trees and short grasses where making fires was easy. The trees came up and around it like a dome, guarding the small 'clearing' from snow and rain torrents.

The hike there was treacherous.

And, to be honest, the three had _never _been in the mountains when it had this much snow out. When Dick stepped in it, it came up to his knees- so it came up to about mid-calf for the other two. Snow had begun to fall gently again, and the boys were all soaked by the time they got halfway to the Glades.

Roy turned around and dragged Wally in front of him. Snow coated the ginger's shoulders and head lightly. Roy smirked and hit it off playfully, making his best friend cry out. "Hey!"

Roy rolled his eyes. "The snow's a bit thick," he spoke, light white clouds emerging from chapped lips. "Set your stuff down," he ordered, becoming the protective, responsible big-brother once more. "Get on your snow shoes."

Wally nodded and did as he was told. The snow came up to his waist, even when he was sitting on the bag. "Woah," he said, shivering. "It's a lot colder than I thought it'd be..."

Roy nodded, stretching. "Yeah. You wanna go back?"

Wally made a face. "No _way_!"

Roy smirked and turned. "Hey, Di-" He stopped short.

Dick wasn't there.

"Dick?" Roy tried to keep his voice even as he re-traced the route from before. "Dick!"

Wally got a bit nervous when Roy called out a third time. He tied off his snow shoes, then began to call out, himself. "Dick? Dick!"

They both stopped, sharing a terrified glance. Wally's cheeks were turning red already, and Roy's already were. The sun was down fully by now, and they should have already been at the Glades. Wally stood in one spot, vibrating (from nerves and for warmth) as Roy dug around in his duffel for a flashlight, scenarios ran through Wally's head.

_What if he got lost? Wait, how would he have gotten lost? He was right behind me! What if he got dragged off by a wolf? Oh, God, he's thirteen- Oh, God! BATMAN IS HIS DAD! Oh, God, oh, God, oh, God! Where is he? Oh! Klarion turned him into a mouse! That's it! It's so obvious I don't know how I- wait. That's magic! It's not plausible at _all_! Oh, God, this snow is getting to me..._

Roy stood and turned on the flashlight, shining it out into the distance. "Dick?" he called as loud as he could. "DICK?"

Taking a few steps forward, Roy had to catch himself before he tripped. He swore under his breath, "Dick, where are you?"

Wally's eyes suddenly saw something in the distance. He gasped, pointing back from where they had come, only down-hill, off the path a bit more. "Roy!"

The young man turned and sighed with relief when he saw Dick, bundled up in his blue and black coat, his cheeks bright red with snowflakes on his eyelashes, walking towards him. "Dick!" he snapped, running forward.

When he got a few feet from the boy, he saw an unnatural lump in his coat. Roy cocked an eyebrow. "Um, Dick, what-"

Dick opened his jacket slightly to show a medium-sized Husky puppy. It was white and had heavy black spots on his forehead. The puppy's pink tongue lolled out, and it blinked its crystal blue eyes up at Roy.

The archer scowled at the puppy. "Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no."

**...Fun.**

Wally and Roy were packed back up like camels after everyone got their snow shoes on, their loads a good five pounds heavier.

Dick cooed at the tiny, fuzzy rat (as far as Roy was concerned) in his arms. "What're you doin' out in the snow, huh, baby? Huh?" The puppy licked its hero's nose, blinking and seemingly smiling at him. Dick gave his chuckle, and the puppy barked, smoke coming from its lips.

"I'm naming her Eskimo," Dick said to two very grumpy gingers.

"_Great_," Wally droned sarcastically. They still had a good mile left in their trip, and Dick was playing with a stupid puppy!

"Where do you think she came from?" Dick asked Roy innocently, reverting to his 13-year-old 'Bruce's baby boy' act so that the archer wouldn't set his butt on fire.

"I don't know," Roy growled, shifting the bags higher on his back. "Probably got lost with a family she was camping with."

Dick brushed his hand along her neck, feeling for any sign of a collar. "No tags."

Roy shrugged. "We'll get her to the kennel when we get back."

"NO!"

Both red-heads snapped around, staring at Dick as he protectively held the Husky to his chest. The puppy seemed to be mind-reading the boy who held her, because she began to whine pitifully.

"Dude," Wally scoffed, "you think Bruce's gonna let you keep that rat?"

Eskimo barked defensively, making Wally stagger back as she showed off pearly white canines. Dick cackled, and Roy tried to hide his smile. Wally scowled and began to trudge on, muttering something like, 'stupid rat'.

Dick went on to answer Wally's question. "Alfred thinks I'm getting 'distant' and 'disoriented'-"

"It's called puberty!" Wally shouted over his shoulder.

Dick rolled his eyes pointedly, making a face at Roy and pointing to the speedster. "Anyways," the boy began again, "Alfred thinks I need a- a friend..." His voice got quiet, so that only Roy could hear the last part.

He frowned at the boy, slowing down to let Dick catch up. He flung an arm around the boy's shoulder, sending snow flying as he did. "C'mere, Dickie-bird," he teased, hugging the kid slightly. _God, he's so... tiny._

"Dick," he said softly, a bit more serious, "we're your friends, you know that? You can talk to me and Wa- well, you can talk to _me _about anything."

Dick quickly shrugged Roy off. "We'd better catch up to Wally."

And he ran off.

**...Fun.**

They reached the Glades in an hour, and when they did-

"Woah..." Wally gasped, eyes wide in horror.

Dick hefted Eskimo higher on his chest, and she whined when he frowned.

Roy was in utter... _Shock_.

Someone had come in and _completely chopped off _the dome.

The Glades- _their _place- was ruined.

Snow had fallen even higher in the small twenty-by-twenty foot circle clearing, at almost three feet in the deepest spot. The trees had been cut off to match the height of the others around them, leaving a wide hole that reached straight into the sky.

Dick's eyes filled with tears, and he wiped his nose with his sleeve.

The three of them had _so many _memories here.

_Barry leaned over the fire, tossing some more wood in. Dick jumped up and shouted in his adorable eight-year-old voice, "Ooh! I wanna help!"_

_Bruce was about to reach forward and say something along the lines of, 'I don't trust Barry around my kid with fire', but Oliver reached a hand out towards his fellow billionaire. Bruce glared at him, and he mouthed, 'Watch.'_

_Barry pulled Dick into his arms, holding the boy a good ways away from the fire and above where the flames could hurt him. Dick squealed and threw a piece of wood in. It made it perfectly, and Wally, from his spot sitting at Bruce's feet, shouted, "SCORE!"_

_Bruce smiled and, without thinking, ruffled the hair on Wally's head. The ten-year-old looked up, blushing, but when he saw Bruce's smile, he returned to his cheeky self._

_Roy leaned in towards Bruce and Oliver. "Can we have s'mores now?"_

A tear trickled down Dick's cheek without him realizing it. Eskimo licked it up.

Wally turned, his eyes red, brimmed with tears. "They- they just- they just _ruined _our spot- _our spot_!"

Roy sighed, pulling both boys into his sides. "Technically, it wasn't our spot, guys. Sorry, but, whoever did this, well, we can't have stopped them-"

"Who _cares_?" Wally cried out angrily, stalking away into the clearing. He turned in his spot, snowflakes falling onto his reddened nose. "Look what they did!" he shouted furiously.

Eskimo nuzzled Dick's cheek, and the boy was pulled back into reality.

"They... How could someone do this?"

Roy sighed, pulling Dick into his side once more. He gestured for Wally to follow him to the edge of the clearing. "C'mon, kids. We can't spend the night in the snow, and we can't just walk back to the van- we're too far out."

Wally stumbled over. It was an odd sight- Wally, fleet-footed Kid Flash, stumbling.

It _almost _made Dick laugh.

Almost.

Roy sat his bags down, groaning slightly as the pressure was relieved from his back. He stretched, popping joints and stretching limbs. A sigh of relief came from the 18-year-old's dry lips, and he forced them into a smile. But, truthfully, his insides felt like they were doing flips. This had been their spot- _his _spot.

Even when he _wasn't _with the boys- sometimes just with Oliver, or sometimes just alone- he would come out here for a weekend or a week, just to relax and camp out. You could see the stars from in between the branches, but the rain and snow didn't make it onto your face or fire, and the trees were so far out that you didn't have to worry about a blaze.

"_See, Roy?" Oliver spoke, sitting back, wiping his charred hands on his forehead to get sweat off._

_The sixteen-year-old nodded. "Right. You have to stack rocks around the fire-"_

"_-_after_ you dig a hole-"_

"_-and fill it with fuel. I got it, Ollie, I got it!"_

_Oliver rolled his eyes and batted Roy's head. The teen winced playfully. "Ouch! You abuse me."_

"_Technically, you're a legal adult since I got you signed."_

_Roy rolled his eyes. "No, _Speedy_ is a legal adult. Roy Harper is a sixteen-year-old kid."_

_Oliver chuckled. "Well, I like that sixteen-year-old kid just as much."_

"Roy?"

The red-head shook the thoughts away to see Wally and Dick (and Eskimo) looking up at him. "Roy?" Dick repeated, looking burdened. "Roy, do you want us to start digging?"

Roy nodded. "Yeah- yeah, sure." Dick set Eskimo down, and she began to trot around the boys, yipping playfully. Wally couldn't help but crack a smile. Roy just groaned.

"She _is _kinda cute, Roy-"

"Shut it, Kid Incompetence."

Eskimo sat down on Roy's duffel, and she seemingly stuck her tongue out _at _him. He snarled and reached over to pick up the bag. She nipped at his fingers. Though it didn't catch blood, especially since she just had milk teeth, but it did sting.

"Ouch!"

Dick turned around, not being able to hide his laughter, while Wally bit down on his lips tightly. Roy grumbled to himself silently. He swiftly pulled the bag out from underneath Eskimo, and she barked fiercely (and by 'fiercely', he meant how she _tried _to be fierce).

"Dick," the archer mumbled roughly, "go get some firewood, and take the rat with you."

Dick rolled his eyes and scratched Eskimo behind her taunt ears. She yipped happily, making Dick smile.

Roy bristled gruffly. If she made Dick happy...

"I'll make sure to get enough food out for... _Eskimo_, too."

Dick beamed up at Roy. Before the archer could do anything, Dick had his arms wrapped around the older's shoulders in a hug. Roy winced as Dick choked the air out of him, but when the boy said thoughtfully, "Thanks, Roy," it was all worth it.

Dick grabbed a piece of neon orange climbing rope and swiftly fashioned a leash for Eskimo. She didn't object, so Dick pulled her gently to lead her on. He snatched up a flashlight as he left. "Be back in a few minutes!" he called out, waving.

Wally waved back at super-speed as Roy bent over and began to shovel the snow away with his hands. "Come on, West. Help me with this."

**...Fun.**

Dick shuffled through the snow as he headed back towards camp. One arm held up the bundle of wood- about ten large pieces and at least twenty twigs- and in the other, he flashed the light onto his path. He had Eskimo's leash clipped to his belt loop.

Suddenly, the puppy whined.

Dick peered over the pile of wood in his arm to get a good look at the dog. She seemed uneasy. _She's just tired_, he assured himself silently.

They trudged on.

Eskimo whimpered again, only sharper this time, and more aggressive. Dick stopped again.

He peered down at Eskimo again, curious and worried. Her tail was firmly down and between her legs, her shackles raised and her black lips pulled back, showing off her tiny milk teeth. That may not have been very frightening, but her _eyes _were. Her pupils were wide, almost taking over her blue irises wholly.

Dick slowly allowed the light to shine upward at where her nose was pointed.

He gasped, and his hand tightened around the wood pile.

There, right in front of them, was a wolf.

A wolf with blood-stained teeth.

**...Fun.**

Wally sat back on his sleeping bag, rubbing his stomach. "I'm _hungry_!"

Roy grumbled, "We just ate two hours ago."

"Three, actually. Remember?"

Roy rolled his eyes. "Once Dick gets back-"

A sudden, blood-curdling scream filled the air.

Roy was standing in an instant, his bow in his hand. Wally was already out in the middle of the clearing, facing Roy. His cheeks were still red, but his expression showed how ashen his face was beneath the chill.

"Where did it come from?" he asked, vibrating in his spot, melting the snow.

Roy darted in the direction Dick had gone, and Wally shot in front of him, ready to break bones if need be.

**...Fun.**

The wolf darted forward, and Dick dodged, dropping his wood pile in between him and the wolf. He rolled, unclasping Eskimo's leash as he did- she would only hinder him in the fight.

The wolf snarled, hackles raised high and lips curled back towards its nose. Its gums were black and rotten, and there were pieces of meat stuck in its teeth. Dick didn't want to think of what animal that meat had come from.

If it _had _been an animal...

The wolf bolted towards Dick, jaws open and eyes blazing.

Again, the boy tuck and rolled.

Eskimo was in the background, snarling and yelping, still in an aggressive stance, but not attacking. The wolf was completely ignoring her, instead focusing on Dick. It must have known that Eskimo wouldn't give him as much meat...

_No! Don't think like that..._

Dick let himself get distracted.

One of Batman's _first _rules had been: _"Never, under any circumstances, let anything or any_one_ distract you. It only means death."_

He had been right.

Dick hadn't been distracted with that wolf, though, oh no. He was _completely _focused on the snarling, meat-loving monster in front of him.

It was the one _behind _him that caught him off guard.

The beast leaped through a bush and knocked Dick to the ground. He turned just as he fell, and the wolf sunk its jaws into his shoulder.

Dick hadn't been ready for the blow, and he let out a scream that shook the Earth.

This only made the wolf bite down harder.

Blood rushed from the puncture sight, flooding over Dick's coat, staining the blue brown and the black... black, only darker. The jagged, bacteria-filled tooth struck bone, and Dick hissed loudly, grabbing at the creature's jaws, trying to muscle its mouth open.

Eskimo jumped forward, biting the wolf's tail. The beast pulled away, growling fiercely. Dick clutched at his shoulder, feeling a deep _hole_ going down into his body. "No!" he cried at the wolf. It bit Eskimo's ear and threw her into a tree. The dog fell, whimpering, and scuttled into the shadows.

That done, the two wolves rounded on Dick. He stood, shaking as his shoulder throbbed. _You've fought with worse..._

In a forest, alone, in 5-degree weather, in a heavy-set coat, when you're already tired from a long hike?

Um, no.

The first wolf charged, and Dick grabbed its throat, throwing it at the other. Sadly, the second dodged and continued its path-

Knocking Dick over into the snow.

"RAUGH!"

The Boy Wonder roared and grabbed the wolf's jaws in either hand as he fought it off. The dirty teeth bored into his gloves, nicking at Dick's palms. He hissed and tried to open up the wolf's mouth enough to make its jaw crack- or at least hurt enough so that the beast would leave him alone.

In a sudden burst of strength, the wolf bit down on one of Dick's hands. The raven-haired boy let out another shrill shriek, using his foot to kick the _thing _away.

It bit him _twice_.

It no longer deserved to be called a dog.

Or a wolf.

Dick winced as he shoved himself to his feet, cradling his right hand to his stomach. _They had to have heard me... _He scoffed. _Batman had to have heard me in Gotham! What kind of a hero am I?_

The two wolves suddenly retreated, snarling in Dick's direction.

Heaving a loud sigh, a release of pain, the boy allowed himself to slump against a large tree.

"Dick?"

Wally, clad in his parka and khakis, knelt down next to Dick. When he saw his best friend's neck wet with blood, his face went a considerable three shades lighter. "Oh, God, Dick!"

Roy followed swiftly behind, his bow out before him, a bow locked and ready, aimed at the brush where the wolves had retreated. Casting a glance over his shoulder, Roy caught sight of Dick, pale and shaking. He swore under his breath. "Wally, fix up his hand first."

The ginger nodded and took off his scarf, pulling Dick's hand out.

Wally hissed, his emerald eyes squinting as he put a flashlight in his mouth to illuminate the wound. There were four distinct bite wounds, one on the boy's thumb, three on his palm. There was blood splatter on the back of his hand, as well.

But Wally couldn't worry about that right now.

He quickly (super-speedily) wrapped the scarf around Dick's hand. "Tell me if it hurts."

Dick nodded, but bit his tongue. Wally rolled his eyes, mumbling, "Bats..."

"Wally!" came Roy's terse cry.

Eskimo ran out of the shadows, hiding herself behind Roy's boot.

And also out of the shadows came three blood-thirsty wolves.

Dick's eyes grew wide, and he heaved himself to his feet, using Wally's shoulder as leverage. "Wally, get Dick _out _of here!" Roy snarled, sounding oddly similar to the wolves.

Dick shook his head, reaching into his pocket for his utility belt. "No, No I can he-"

"GO!"

Wally turned, dragging Dick along with him. Dick turned back around and screamed, "Eskimo!"

The Husky obeyed diligently.

Wally tried not to super-speed too much, as to not end up sending Dick into the snow face-first, but the sound of snarling was growing louder. There came several flashes of gray from the trees around the duo, and Wally stopped short, staying silent. Smog lifted from both boys' lips. Wally gripped the shorter, bleeding boy tighter into his side. "Dick..."

Dick shivered, but didn't answer.

Slowly, the snarling grew louder and louder.

And suddenly, at least eight wolves were in front of them. All showed battle scars, some missing eyes, some missing ears, some missing patches of fur. All had the same blood-thirsty snarls and red, beady eyes.

Wally felt his breath come short. Dick bent over and scooped Eskimo into his wounded arm, wincing. Wally grabbed up the younger bridal-style, Eskimo settling on Dick's chest, and in a blur, they were running back to Roy.

**...Fun.**

Roy let his third arrow fly, striking the last wolf straight in the heart.

He suddenly let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

Okay, _apparently _they _were _going to try and make the hike back to the van tonight.

"_ROY_!"

The red-head was knocked off his feet by a snowy blur. "AUCK!" He landed face-first into the snow. Sitting back, Roy spat out the powder, Wally's name on his tongue-

Then he saw the speedster's wide, fearful eyes. Dick, his coat now covered in blood, was lying in Wally's arms, that cute little rat on his chest. It was obvious that Dick was fighting with unconsciousness.

Roy stood abruptly, anger overwhelming him. He felt it boiling through his blood, pumping up his adrenaline. "WALLY! You were supposed to take him back to-"

A wolf's cry pierced the night.

Three heads jolted spines as they turned to face at least _twenty _wolves, standing above them on the mountain. Roy felt his mouth open and his eyes widen, his tongue grasping for words.

Wally found them.

"RUN!"

They bolted.

Wrong move.

The chase went by like a flash of lightning.

Wally ran in front, going down the mountain, away from their campsite, as fast as he could without tripping on a rock or a root and sending himself, Eskimo, and, most importantly, _Dick_ flying.

Roy ran at an angle, almost ten feet behind the speedster. He had abandoned his gloves earlier, before he and Wally ran to find Dick. He could shoot better now, but his fingers were on _fire_.

_Swoosh!_

_Swoosh!_

_Swish!_

_Swash!_

Arrow after arrow flew by in the night. The only light was that of the moon and stars, which could barely be seen past the treetops. Wally kept stumbling over the very rocks and roots he was trying to avoid, and Roy kept missing his target.

Eskimo nestled into Dick's chest as his eyes fluttered. She licked his nose, as if she knew she had to keep him awake. Dick managed a small, pain-laced smirk. "T-T-Thanks, Eskimo..."

She almost nodded.

The wolves were gaining on them. For every one that Roy shot down, another two seemed to take its place. _Like the Hydra..._

"I thought-" Wally grunted to Dick, "-the point of-" grunt "-this was to get us-" grunt "-_out _of harm's way for a week!"

"Y-Y-Yeah," Dick tried to joke, but the blood loss was getting to him by now. Wally managed a peek at his friend and saw that Dick was falling asleep.

"Dick! Dickie, no, no, no, no, no! Don't go to sleep! Not yet! Just... Just stay awake, okay? Just _stay awake_!"

A root seemingly jumped up, and Wally tripped, sending himself, Dick, and Eskimo into the air.

Wally fell into the snow on his side, his ribs making an unearthly _crunch _on the frozen soil. "AUGH!"

Dick began to roll down the mountain, his limbs going every which way. Snow flew up, and rocks slit open his coat and cheeks. He wanted to cry out in pain- his lungs _begged _him to- but if he did, he would end up _swallowing _those rocks.

Tiny teeth latched onto the hem of Dick's sleeve, stopping him mid-roll. He slid down a ways, but his bloody, throbbing fingers found a hold in between two sharp rocks.

Eskimo let go and, whimpering, curled up into a ball next to Dick's cheek. He breathed in the scent of her fur, using his free hand to pet her gently. "G-G-Good girl, E-Eskimo... Good g-g-girl..."

The snow was falling gently, still.

Everything was silent, as if nothing had ever happened.

There was not the sound of snarling or howling, or that of an arrow flying through the air, or even of leaves crunching beneath feet.

Dick lay in the snow, his shoulder still bleeding, his hand still throbbing. The icy ground stung his cheek, and some of it found its way into his open, rasping mouth. Eyes shut tightly, Dick blocked out the world, welcoming darkness...

**...Fun.**

Roy managed to throw the wolves off of him by running past a deer carcass- probably the earlier dinner that had peaked the monsters' hunger.

With his bow still in his hand, Roy made his way down the mountain, his breath coming in shallow, high gasps. "W-WALLY!" he croaked, stopping to catch his breath.

No answer came.

"DICK!"

Again, no answer.

_Oh, God... _Roy thought grimly. They didn't have cell phones, and even if they did, they wouldn't have service. They didn't have walkie-talkies, either. How was he-

Oh.

Sometimes, Roy is _sure _that he is the stupidest smart person on the face of the Earth.

Pushing two fingers against his earwig, Roy gasped into the static, "Wally! Dick! Are you- are you there?"

There was only static.

Roy changed the minute buttons and dials and rang the Watchtower.

"Red Arrow to- to Watchtower... I repeat- Red- Red Arrow to Watchtower..."

Static.

"_Damn it_!" he hissed, throwing the comm unit into the snow. It wouldn't be any good if it didn't have a signal.

He needed something to calm him down.

So, the poor comm unit got squished under Roy's boot.

"Roy?"

The call was so distance, so quiet, that the archer almost didn't hear it.

"Roy!"

Roy's head snapped up, and he licked dry lips. "Wally?"

"Roy!" the speedster repeated, louder.

Roy ran, slipping in the snow, towards where he heard Wally's voice. He bolted past a tree that blocked his view and saw the 15-year-old sitting in the snow, his hat having fallen off earlier, clutching at his ribs.

Anger consumed Roy again, and he pulled Wally up sharply by his bicep. "You can't be sitting in the snow, idiot! You'll get frostbite-"

"I-I know," Wally stuttered, his breath coming shallow and quick, just like Roy's.

The archer sighed, then squeezed Wally's shoulder. "Where's Dick?"

They both looked forward instantly, as if pulled by a link they had with their 'little brother'.

In the snow, they saw signs of a struggle.

And blood.

**YAY!**

**Did you hate it?**

**Love it?**

**This is the product of too much FanFiction and too much AnimalPlanet.**

***sigh...***

**ROBIN: Woah... so, like, I'm... dead?**

**ESKIMO: *hooooooowl***

**Me: I don't know.**

**ROBIN: But, it's like, the first chapter! You can't kill me!**

**ESKIMO: *nods***

**Me: Eskimo, this is not your conversation.**

**ESKIMO: *snarl***

**Me: Uh... nice girly, NIIIIICE girlie-**

**ROBIN: SIC' HER, ESKIMO!**

**ESKIMO: *GRRROOOOOWL!***

**Me: AUGH! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**V**


	2. Healing Wounds

**I own nothing except Eskimo. SO CUTE!**

**Robin: Why the HECK did it take you so long to make this chapter?**

**Wally: Yeah! I mean, come OOOOON! Uncle Barry could have had this done in a SNAP!**

**Me: But it wouldn't have been as good.**

**Barry: HEY!**

**Me: Get outta here, Allen! You're not in this story!**

**Mickey Mouse: Technically, he was mentioned in the last chapter.**

**Me: MICKEY MOUSE? WTH!**

**Robin: It's your story.**

**Wally: Wait! Where's Roy?"**

**Mickey Mouse: He had to take a crap-**

**Me: OOOOOKKKKKAAAAAYYYY... TMI, Mickey. TMI.**

**ANYWAYS! Go ahead and start reading, please! Oh! And don't forget to REVIEW!**

_Roy ran, slipping in the snow, towards where he had heard Wally's voice. He bolted past a tree that blocked his view and saw the 15-year-old sitting in the snow, his hat having fallen off earlier, clutching at his ribs._

_Anger consumed Roy again, and he pulled Wally up sharply by his bicep. "You can't be sitting in the snow, idiot! You'll get frostbite-"_

"_I-I know," Wally stuttered, his breath coming shallow and quick, just like Roy's._

_The archer sighed, then squeezed Wally's shoulder. "Where's Dick?"_

_They both looked forward instantly, as if pulled by a link they had with their 'little brother'._

_In the snow, they saw signs of a struggle._

_And blood._

Wally's green eyes widened about 50 times their original size. "Oh, God..." he hissed. "OhGod,OhGod,OhGod,OhGod!"

"Wally!" Roy snapped sharply, still trying to keep his anger in check. "Slow down," he tossed over his shoulder as he made his way down to the bloody snow. Putting two fingers on the red, he felt that it was still a bit warm. The pink snow was melting quickly beneath the slight warmth that the blood gave off.

"He was here just a little while ago," Roy said, standing. His knees popped as he did, earning a sigh of relief from the archer. "Let's go."

Wally nodded and extended a foot to walk, but his ankle suddenly gave way. With a cry of agonizing pain, the speedster fell.

"Wally!" Roy darted over, sliding onto his hip like a baseball player, and grabbed Wally's arm to steady him before the ginger hit the snow face-first.

"G-G-God..." Wally hissed between gasps. "That h-h-hurt..."

Roy looked down at Wally's ankle, but his bulky black boot was in the way. Turning serious blue eyes towards the younger boy, Roy said, "Hold still."

Wally nodded.

Roy lifted Wally's foot into his lap and gently- yet quickly- undid the laces. When he pulled the actual boot off, Wally cried out.

Wally's ankle was swollen and discolored- turning purple, yellow, and green, even, in some random spots.

Roy licked dry lips. "Doesn't look too bad," he lied, averting Wally's eyes from the sprained (maybe even fractured) ankle. Taking off his scarf, Roy groped in the snow around him before finding a foot-long stick. "Hang on." He tied the wood as a make-shift splint with his scarf onto Wally's ankle.

The ginger's boot barely fit back on over the wood, but it was a fit, albeit a tight one.

Roy stood, dusting off his pants, and helped the shorter up, steadying Wally with both hands. "Can you walk?"

Wally nodded, reluctantly. Roy sighed, rolling his eyes, and handed Wally his bow.

The speedster turned wide eyes towards Roy. "You're letting me hold it?"

Roy grunted as he followed the trail Dick had left. "I'm letting you _use _it as a crutch."

*** break line * break line * break line * break line * break line ***

The whining is what woke Dick up.

Sapphire eyes cracked open, snowflakes littering their eyelashes.

Suddenly, a bright white and black ball of fur was in Dick's face, and a sand-paper-like pink tongue was licking his cheeks and nose to wake him up. "W-Wha...?" he questioned no one in particular as he sat up, groggy still.

His head throbbed sharply, and he could feel something hot and sticky on it. Blood, most likely. His shoulder stung like crazy, throbbing even harder than his head. And his hand- well, the words he wanted to use to describe it were banned from his lips by Alfred.

Eskimo sat back on her haunches, front paws raised in the air as she barked loudly. Her tongue lolled out to the side as she watched Dick try to stand. He shivered fiercely in the billowing winds. The snow was picking up- fast.

Dick looked straight into Eskimo's eyes. "I t-though Roy said there w-w-weren't gonna be any b-b-blizzards..."

Eskimo let out a shrill howl, and another echoed through the forest.

Wide-eyed, Dick looked up and saw the outlines of shadows in the distance. They suddenly jerked forward, the first running sharply while the other lagged behind.

The boy gasped, grabbing the orange 'leash' that was still attached to Eskimo's neck, and darted forward as fast as his protesting legs could carry him.

He ran and ran, his breath coming in short huffs of white, his head and shoulder still killing him, and Eskimo bounding in front of him, dragging the boy forward.

But the shadows were faster.

Two large arms wrapped around Dick's middle. The boy screamed instantly. "NO! NO! NO! LET GO OF ME! WHO-"

"Dickie," came the deep, soothing voice. "Dickie, it's me. It's me. Relax- you're safe... You're safe..."

Blissfully, Dick allowed darkness to take him.

*** break line * break line * break line * break line * break line ***

Roy was carrying Dick bridal-style, the boy's raven-covered head leaning into the archer's strong chest. Roy's hands gripped Dick's back and knees as blue eyes scanned what little could be seen of the forest.

They had turned back around to try and get to camp, where they could get the medical supplies needed to tend to both Dick and Wally, but a sudden blizzard had picked up. Now, the wind howling, snow swirling, and with only the barest of flashes of brown and green all around, Roy had to admit it.

He was lost.

Wally limped up behind Roy, Eskimo following him. The dog whimpered, and Wally picked her up. She kissed his nose in thanks. "R-R-Roy?" Wally rasped. Roy looked at the teen, whose face was paler than it should have been. He had bags under his green eyes, and his freckles were too bright against his pale skin. "I- I don't know how much... much longer I can..."

Roy nodded grimly. "I know," he said, hefting Dick up to get a better grip. "You need sleep- and food."

Eagle eyes continued to scan the forest. Besides the flashes of tiny browns and greens, everything was white.

Stark. White.

Roy growled in his throat, then dropped to his knees. "Wally!" he shouted over the growing winds.

Wally dropped to his knees. "Here," Roy called, handing Dick to the ginger. The boy's head lolled to the side, showing the dried blood on his forehead. He was shaking, his whole body white like Wally. Only, the most frightening thing was the fact that Dick's lips were turning a slight shade of blue.

Wally's heart dropped.

He looked up to see Roy groping around in the snow. He must have found something, because a small smile rose to his lips.

With a large _jerk_, Roy uprooted a- well, a root. He gestured for Wally to follow, and the two shuffled along in the snow, Roy using the root as a guide. Eskimo bounded after them, her whole body sinking into the snow. She could barely keep her head up.

The finally reached it.

The tree.

It was large, so large that even Superman could only wrap his arms around (_maybe_) half of the trunk. It reached up into endless white. Snow was piled up all around the bark, and Roy quickly set to work.

He shoved the snow to the side, digging down almost two feet before he actually got down to the mud and dead leaves. He piled up the snow on either side of the trunk, making three-foot walls of the white stuff.

Quickly, Roy took Dick from Wally's arms and nodded his head towards the muddy 'house'. Swiftly, Wally pulled Eskimo into his arms and sat down next to one of the 'walls' of snow. Roy settled down next to him, Dick still in his lap. Roy nestled up closer to Wally. "Get closer! We need to stay warm!"

Wally nodded and, his ears screaming with the howling wind, leaned into Roy. Eskimo nuzzled her bottom into the speedster's chest, reaching her head out so that it laid under Dick's chin. A ghost of a smile lingered on the unconscious boy's face, and Wally _almost _smiled, himself.

But, as Dick suddenly shivered, all of the red-head's hopes came crashing down.

He fell into a blissful sleep.

*** break line * break line * break line * break line * break line ***

Roy watched as Wally fell asleep. With one arm, he managed to pull both boys closer into his torso.

Roy was chilled to the bone, so he _knew _that it was worse for the two younger teens. He was a good four inches taller than Wally, and a good twenty pounds heavier, and he knew that Wally would chill faster. But, Dick... Roy was _several _inches taller than the acrobat, and he was at _least _forty pounds heavier.

If anyone should be worried, it was Dick.

_Don't fall asleep... _Roy forced himself to think over and over. _Don't fall asleep... Don't fall asleep... Don't fall asleep..._

Just barely, through the howling winds, Roy heard a wolf howling.

_Don't fall asleep... Don't fall asleep... Don't fall asleep..._

*** break line * break line * break line * break line * break line ***

He woke up even groggier than before.

Eskimo's head was on his chest, her warm nose tickling his neck as she breathed out gently. Wally was leaning into his side. He was lying in Roy's lap.

"R-Roy?"

Roy looked down, relieved that Dick was awake.

He stroked the boy's hair in a comforting manner, as he had done when Dick was only eight and had waken up from his numerous nightmares.

"Yeah, kid. I'm here."

The blizzard was gone, but everything was covered in several new sheets of crisp white. The trees had icicles coming off of their naked branches. The sky was still gray-ish, but the sun was just coming up beyond a deep white fog.

Dick coughed harshly, and it sounded as if a vacuum cleaner had sucked up a plastic bead.

Eskimo and Wally both woke up with a jolt. Wally falsely grinned when he saw Dick's baby-blues open. "Hey, Dickie. Why're _you _up so early?"

Dick rolled his eyes, trying to keep his teeth from chattering together. "No reason in particular."

Roy grunted, then gently pulled Dick off his lap. The boy hissed as he was placed on the ice-cold ground.

Swiftly, Roy stood and took off his coat. Both boys looked at him incredulously. "What are you _doing_?" Wally blurted as Roy stripped off his sweater to reveal a white tee-shirt.

He pulled off the white tee-shirt, revealing a nicely tanned six-pack. "I'm getting bandages."

He layered back on his sweater and coat and sat down in the white, in front of the four's make-shift house. Dick smirked gently, then pulled his utility belt from his pocket. "I've got bandages."

But Roy had already ripped up his shirt. Sending angry eyes at the younger, Roy snapped, "And you didn't tell me this earlier _because_...?"

*** break line * break line * break line * break line * break line ***

They decided to tend to Dick's head first, as that seemed the most important.

It turned out that he only had a scrape on his hairline, which was easily taped up by Roy's swift fingers.

Then, the archer peeled the bloody scarf from Dick's hand. This earned a grunt of pain from the boy a few times.

Roy rifled through Dick's utility belt, pulling out a syringe, two vials of medicine, gauze, more athletic tape, and some anti-biotic gel.

Wally chuckled as he stroked Eskimo's ears. "Wow. You've got everything in that handy-dandy belt, don't 'ya?"

Dick smiled weakly as Roy put the gel on his hand. Gauze and tape was applied.

Then, it was time for the big whopper.

Roy and Wally both helped Dick out of his coat. Then, his sweater. Then, his long-sleeved, black undershirt. The wound on Dick's shoulder was frightening. Three large holes could be seen from his collar-bone to the base of his shoulder's socket, and caked-one blood turned the site brown and black.

Scowling, Roy turned and scooped the top layer of snow off of a mound. He grabbed the under-layer in his bare, chilled palms and gently rubbed it onto Dick's shoulder. A low hiss came from the Boy Wonder as Roy's fingers traced his shoulder. But, when Roy touched the actual _wound_-

"AUGH!"

Dick jumped, and Eskimo bared her teeth at Roy, snarling. The archer ignored the dog (or wolf, he wasn't quite sure yet), and grabbed Dick's hand. To his surprise, the acrobat had tears in his eyes. "Dick...?"

Dick sniffled biting his lip. "Just- just do it..."

Roy nodded and turned to the syringe. He grabbed some anti-biotic, inserting it into the glass, and then harshly rubbed some fabric onto Dick's inner elbow. Gently, Roy applied the medicine. He mustn't have hit the vein right, though, because a bit of blood dripped down onto the muddy ground. A quick band-aid fixed that, though.

Roy used the rest of his once-a-shirt to tie up Dick's shoulder, then he and Wally heaved the boy back into his layers.

Wally gulped as Roy took off his shoe. The wood had given him splinters, but they couldn't worry about those right now.

Wally's ankle looked gnarly- much worse than before. It was turning black and blue, but still had a tinge of green in it. Roy poked the bone in several places, earning several cries of pain from the speedster. "Okay," the archer said solemnly, "definitely broken."

"YOU THINK?"

Roy rolled his eyes, then felt around over Wally's wound again. Wally bit down on his lips to keep from screaming. Dick rubbed his friend's shoulder soothingly as Roy finished up. "I need to set it, Wally."

The ginger took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. He opened his eyes, exchanging a serious glance with Roy. "Right," he spoke with a nod, closing his eyes and taking Dick's hand. "Just... Just do it."

Roy nodded and set about his job.

A piercing wail ran through the whole forest, dragging hibernating animals from their sleep.

Dick winced as Wally's fingernails dug into his own soft skin. Roy pulled away sharply and saw sweat pouring down Wally's anguished face. He turned to Dick. "Boy Wonder, toss me some gauze."

Dick did so, and Roy used the stick again to splint-up Wally's now-set ankle. Tears came into green eyes as Wally sat there, helpless. Roy put the teen's boot back on him, then sat back, patting Wally's other foot. "You good, Walls?"

Wally looked over at Dick, trying to hide his pain with a smirk. "Got any pain-killers?"

After Wally got his morphine, Roy stood, stretching widely. Dick stood after him (still a bit light-headed, but not too much), stretching as well. He followed Roy's gaze out into the white mountain. Eyebrows, furrowed, the Boy Wonder looked up at Roy, about to ask where they were. But the archer spoke first.

"Crap."

**Okay, some of you may ask "WTH was Robin running AWAY from Roy and Wally? It was OBVIOUSLY them!"**

**Well, yous alls negatives peoples, Robin was in shock and had no clue what was going on.**

**Robin: Yeah! My head hurt... * intense sad-face ***

**Me: ... O ...**

**Wally: ... M ...**

**Eskimo: ... G * woof *...**

**Roy: Robin, you are adorible. (and not in the gay sense)**

**Me: Hey, Roy! You're FINALLY done taking a crap?**

**Mickey Mouse: * snicker ***

**Roy: * draws arrow ***

**Mickey Mouse runs off stage screaming, "THE BRITISH ARE COMING, THE BRITISH ARE COMING!**

**Me: ... well then. Are you people gonna review, or did I take the time to do this awesome, super-long dialogue/author's note for NOTHING?**

**V**

**i've told you enought times where it is.**


	3. Of Fevers and Wolves

**I own nothin', cept Eskimo.**

**Eskimo: * woof! ***

**Taylor Lautner: Translation: I resent that.**

**Robin: WOAH! DUDE! WHERE'D YOU COME FROM!**

**Roy: * throws an arm around Robin's shoulder * You see, Robin, when a man and a woman love each other very much-**

**Me: TIME FOR THE STORY!**

_Dick winced as Wally's fingernails dug into his own soft skin. Roy pulled away sharply and saw sweat pouring down Wally's anguished face. He turned to Dick. "Boy Wonder, toss me some gauze."_

_Dick did so, and Roy used the stick again to splint-up Wally's now-set ankle. Tears came into green eyes as Wally sat there, helpless. Roy put the teen's boot back on him, then sat back, patting Wally's other foot. "You good, Walls?"_

_Wally looked over at Dick, trying to hide his pain with a smirk. "Got any pain-killers?"_

_After Wally got his morphine, Roy stood, stretching widely. Dick stood after him (still a bit light-headed, but not too much), stretching as well. He followed Roy's gaze out into the white mountain. Eyebrows, furrowed, the Boy Wonder looked up at Roy, about to ask where they were. But the archer spoke first._

_"Crap."_

Wally sat forward, suddenly worried (well, more than he had been earlier). "What do you mean, 'Crap'? Like, a _good _'Crap', like 'Crap, Miss M! These cookies are good!' or 'Crap! I don't know where we are!' crap?"

Dick's eyebrow shot up at his friend. "Uh... Yeah."

"But that doesn't answer my question!"

Dick rolled his eyes and turned back to Roy, who was turning an odd shade of green. "Um... Roy?" The raven-haired boy felt his heart drop when a crushed-looking archer turned to him. Roy offered a weak smile, which only worried Dick more.

"Don't worry, Dick. We'll be outta' here, soon." _Oh my God... Where the Hell are we?_

Dick crossed his arms, but winced as his shoulder moved too quickly. He brushed off the pain and sent his best Robin-glare possible (with his injuries and such) and snapped, "I can tell you're lying, _Speedy_."

Roy snarled, "It's... Red... Arrow, Short-Pants."

Dick's face turned indignant. "IT WAS A LEOTARD!"

Wally giggled.

Roy suddenly sobered and turned back out to the white, licking his lips. "You don't know where we are."

It wasn't a question.

"No," Roy spoke softly to Dick. _Might as well be truthful if we're gonna die here..._

Wally rolled his eyes and stood, shakily, on one foot. "Let's just call the Watchtower for some help! No duh." He pushed two fingers to his earwig. "Kid Flash to Watchtower, I repeat, Kid Flash to Watchtower."

There only came crinkly static.

Starting to panic, Wally tried again, a crack in his voice and fear in his emerald eyes. "Kid Flash to Watchtower, I _repeat_, Kid Flash to Watchtower!"

Again, there was only static.

"KID FLASH TO-"

Roy grabbed Wally's wrist tightly, bringing it to the younger teen's chest. As loudly as he could, the archer snarled, "They. Aren't. Coming."

Dick suddenly fell down into the snow. Wally gasped, "Dick!" and the two red-heads ran over.

Roy rolled Dick onto his lap, brushing snow from the acrobat's black hair. Dick's lips were still blue from the last night, and Roy chastised himself for letting the boy up and walk before he had gotten warmer.

Blue eyes were glazed over in Dick's head, and his lips were moving precociously as he tried to form words, "Just feel... light-headed... 'S'all..." He slurred his words together, making Roy think that his head injury was more worse than he had previously thought.

"We need to get him someplace warmer," Roy amended, hefting Dick, who was now either unconscious or asleep, into his arms.

Nodding, Wally scrambled up and leaned on Roy's bow. He looked around a moment before saying, "Hey! Where's Eskimo?"

"_* Woof! *_" came the cry that drew the two boys' eyes.

There, a few yards away on a large, lightly-layered rock, was the dog/wolf. Her mane moved around her neck in the increasing winds. Her blue eyes were piercing, and, as she glared at Wally, the speedster knew that, with that puppy's whole soul, she wanted them to follow her.

He took a few steps forward, but Roy's voice hissed suddenly, "What are you _doing_?"

Wally shrugged towards Eskimo. "Following her."

"'_Her_?' _It _is an _animal_ and how do we know _it _wants us to _follow _it?"

Wally chuckled, rolling his eyes, and followed the dog. "Haven't you ever seen Lassie?"

Grumbling, and after several moments of hesitation, Roy followed Wally and _it_, with Dick curled into his chest.

**R stands for Radical.**

They didn't walk far, but as they were journeying, the blizzard decided to come home for the winter. Wind whipped all around them, making Wally shiver and subconsciously pull his coat farther into his skin. Roy was heaving now, holding Dick's dead weight. They had only been walking (or limping, straggling, stumbling, and scrambling) for the past ten minutes, and, while Roy _normally _would be fine, he wasn't quite in his best physical condition.

But he wasn't worrying about himself.

Wally seemed ready to drop-dead any minute. It had been a good 24-hours since he had had anything to eat, besides perhaps snow, and his metabolism was trying to help him. His body needed to heal his ankle, but it didn't have the energy to do that _and _to help him plow through this winder-wonderland at the same time.

Dick was still 'asleep', his lips quavering, cheeks bright red. He cuddled into Roy's chest subconsciously. The archer suddenly felt shocked.

Dick was thirteen.

_Thirt-teen._

He was just a _kid_, still. Just a baby.

Dick shivered and whimpered, and Roy hefted him higher into his arms. "Just a little while longer, Dickie," he assured the boy. "Just a little while longer..."

Suddenly, a little while longer turned into now.

Eskimo darted over to Wally, using her milk-teeth to pull on his jeans. He couldn't help but smile and reached down to scratch her ears-

But she nipped him.

"Ow!"

"Told 'ya."

"Shut it, Roy..."

Eskimo yapped at Wally, then pulled on his jeans again. If she were human, she _probably _would have rolled her eyes.

The speedster looked up, and his heart lifted, as well.

"A cave."

**O stands for Ostentatious.**

Roy had to admit, if he was stranded out in the wilderness with no supplies, two starving, injured teens, a dog, and no way of contacting for help, he might come to like this place.

Wait.

Oh, yeah.

He liked it.

The cave was spacious, going far back into the reaches for almost fifty feet. The height of the brown-ish, red-ish clay walls was about fifteen good feet. And, length-wise, the whole Justice League could have stood abreast and had plenty of elbow-room.

Roy glowered down at the dog as he still held Dick. "Thanks."

She yipped in reply.

Roy walked over to the very back of the cave, where Wally was now slumped against the wall. The clay was leaving residue on his coat, but he didn't seem to care. "It's still c-c-cold in here," he spoke between white, puffy breaths.

Roy nodded as he laid Dick down, the boy's head on Wally's lap. "It should be. We're almost at Christmas day, the middle of winter... Sorta..."

Wally nodded, looking down at Dick's face.

Slowly, the acrobat's blue eyes flickered open. "W-Wally? Where- where are we?"

"A cave," the speedster filled in. "Eskimo led us to it."

The baby wolf/dog came and sat next to Dick, licking her lips as she stared at him. He cackled his signature cackle and rubbed her behind her ears. "Good doggie."

"If that wolf is a dog, I'm a princess," Roy snapped.

Dick and Wally frowned up at the archer. "W-Whaddaya mean?" Dick slurred as he sat up, still looking half-frozen, half-unconscious.

Roy rolled his eyes. "She must be a wolf, if she knew this was here. Obviously, she hasn't been _old _enough to be out here enough that she would know it's here, so she was _born _in the wild- making sure she knows it's here- and making sure that she's a _wolf_."

Wally grinned as Dick gazed, astounded, at Eskimo.

"What?" Roy snapped at Wally's drunken grin.

"You called her a 'she'."

Easy to say, if Wally hadn't been injured, Roy would have done more than given him an archer-glare-of-doom.

The winds howled outside loudly, and Dick shivered again, pulling his arms into him. This backfired, though, when his shoulder screamed of pain. He bit back the cry that came to his lips, but Roy heard the muffled whine.

"I'll go get some firewood-"

"No!" Wally objected, eyes wide. He spread out one hand to the entrance of the cave, which was a flurry of white, and then one hand to Roy. "You'll never find your way back!"

Roy looked, disgusted, at the wolf pup that was licking Dick's fingers. He turned back to Wally, whose face was scrunched up a bit in pain, due to his ankle (duh) but also the fact that his stomach was giving off a low shriek every other minute.

"I'll take the wolf."

**Y stands for Yellow Hat.**

With his bow in his hand, and his quiver on his back, Roy made his way out of the cave and into the white flurries. A long orange rope connected his hip with Eskimo's neck. The wolf whimpered and turned back to the cave, but Roy gave her line a sturdy jerk. The pup then turned a snarl towards Roy, who rolled his eyes. "Just shut up."

So, the happy couple bore through the snow tediously, Roy groping around for any wood possible- _hopefully _dry enough to lite- and Eskimo sniffing the snow in front of her.

Roy had a good arm load and was about to top it off when he heard the howling.

In an instant, he had the wood at his feet, his bow out and ready, and an arrow cocked.

He waited.

**R.O.Y. stands for Roy.**

Wally smiled encouragingly at Dick as the younger boy shivered again. "It's okay, Dick. Roy's gonna get us outta' here. I know it."

_Wait... Why am I being so dependent on Roy? Oh, yeah, 'cause he's the oldest... Well, as long as I'm not the one getting my ear bit off by Batman when we get home!_

Wally tried to stifle his chuckle.

Then, Dick coughed, and Wally's world came crashing down.

**R stands for Radical.**

…. And waited.

After almost five whole minutes of just _standing _there, Roy (reluctantly) lowered his bow and glared at Eskimo. "Was that you?"

If she were human (again), Eskimo might have laughed.

Roy growled to himself, rolling his eyes at how stupid he had just been. He picked up the wood, then groped around at the snow and found a few more pieces- these two larger, but more damp.

_Whatever..._

He turned to Eskimo and suddenly stopped. What did he say?

"Uh... Take me back to the cave."

She sat in the snow.

"Take me back to the cave _now_."

She wagged her tail.

"If you want me to say please, I don't _do _please."

She lolled her tongue, the heavy winds blowing it into her face.

"Fine! _Please_!"

She blinked.

Roy looked up into the white sky exasperatedly. "God! What do I _do_, dog? Or- wolf- or- WHATEVER!" Roy studied the waiting wolf for a moment, then sighed and rubbed his temples with one hand. The wind was biting into his skin, and he frowned sincerely, sighing heavily. His voice dropped a few octaves as he tried to calm himself. "Go to someplace happier... Someplace warmer..."

Eskimo suddenly jumped up and began to strain against the ropes. Roy looked, wide-eyed at her. "What did I say?"

She seemingly frowned at him and sat.

"Go?"

She sat.

"To?"

She tilted her head at him.

"Someplace?"

She simply wagged her tail.

Roy growled. "_Happier_?"

She did nothing.

"Warmer?"

Suddenly, the wolf-dog jumped up and began to strain at her ropes. Roy resisted the urge to smirk, and then followed her back to the cave.

**O stands for Ostentatious.**

Wally gently tugged open the zipper of Dick's coat. The acrobat's throat was red, as were his cheeks. His eyes were watery, and he had _just _managed to pull his coughing under control.

"Feelin' good, Dickie?"

The boy said nothing.

Wally _finally_ got the zipper and Velcro undone (_Stupid Velcro..._**(1)**) and slowly pried the wet coat off of Dick's body. The boy shivered and whimpered, but didn't protest,

After several long, agonizing minutes, Wally had Dick stripped down to his boxers and undershirt. "I know it seems gay," the speedster spoke, taking off his own clothes, "but with all that wet stuff, you'll die from Scarlet Fever faster than you will starvation-"

_GRRRRUUUMBBBBBLLLE_

Dick, his knees under his chin and arms around his legs, smirked up at Wally. "I think you'll- _* cough *_- starve first..."

Wally, now shirtless, smirked at Dick. "Oh, really, Mr. Too-Skinny-To-Feed-A-Fish?"

Dick scowled, now, through his coughs.

Wally bit his lip and turned back to his clothes. He pulled off his wet jeans, trying to avoid hitting his ankle (yet missing, and making his cry out in pain), and slapped them down onto the ground. In only his Flash boxers, Wally pulled Dick next to him, wrapping both arms around the boy, just under his clothed shoulder. Dick coughed lightly and said, "This is so gay."

"I know, I know."

A sudden blast of color appeared at the entrance, and Roy shuffled into the room, covered in snow. He made the trek to the back of the cave, then threw the wood to the floor. Underneath the scarf he wore (an extra that Dick had), Roy's nose and cheeks were cherry red. "You guys okay?" came his muffled voice as he unlatched Eskimo's leash from his hip. The wolf bounded over to Dick and licked his nose. The boy giggled, but this only sent him into another coughing fit.

Roy frowned deeply and began to pull off his scarf, hat, and coat. "Wally, check his temp."

The ginger nodded and lifted his hand up to Dick's forehead. It was unnaturally warm.

Wally bit his lip before nodding. "Fever."

Roy swore under his breath as he kicked off his shoes. He began to arrange the wood in a pile near the boys, leaving out the wettest to dry out a bit. Wally began to rifle through Dick's belt as the acrobat snuggled with Eskimo. He pulled out a lighter and threw it to (at) Roy, who caught it and 'smiled'. "Thanks."

Wally grinned cheerfully.

After several failed attempts, Roy got a flame to appear at the lighter's head. After that, it was only the problem of actually _lighting_ the _wood_.

The dancing, blue flames taunted the archer by leaping up off of the wood and burning his hand. (Insert swear word here: _) _Finally_, though, the sleep-deprived college student was able to catch the wood on fire.

Before you knew it, the three boys (and wolf pup) had themselves a foot-high, foot-in-diameter fire blazing. Roy smirked- it was more than he had hoped for.

"Come on," he coaxed Wally and Dick, pulling the latter into his arms and carrying him over to the fire.

Roy rolled up his wet coat and rung it out away from the fire, then let Dick use it as a pillow. He set about wringing the other clothes _somewhat _dry.

When he turned around, the archer tried desperately to hide his smirk.

There was Dick, in his black shirt and checkered boxers, curled up into a ball around Eskimo, whose wide sapphire eyes were watching the fire. And Wally, his stark white body in only the bright reds of Flash boxers, was lying above Dick on the floor. Both were asleep, their heads touching, red hair meeting black in a poof of color. The flames danced off of their goose-bump-covered bodies.

As Roy sat down next to both boys' heads, he sighed. If Dick was getting sick, then that was something to worry about.

Also, when Wally woke up, he would _need _food, or he'd end up needing a _hospital_. And an adrenaline shot.

_And_, they still were worrying that Dick's injuries could become infected, or Wally's ankle could head wrong.

A distant howl came from the outdoors.

Roy glared at Eskimo. "Your mommy wants you."

**Y stands for Yellow Hat.**

Bruce rolled over, pulling the blankets further under his chin as he yawned. Alfred stood at the door, looking worried.

Bruce's navy eyes blinked at the butler for a moment before he actually sat up, the covers sliding off his bare torso. "What's wrong, Alfred?"

The old man stepped forward, a glint of worry in his twinkling black eyes, and a tad of a frown in his silver mustache. "Master Bruce, Master Dick has not called in- via communicator- like how he said he would on the third day of the young Masters' trip."

Bruce shrugged, too tired at the moment. "I'm sure it's nothing, Alfred." But really, a black pit of worry was building in his navel.

At Alfred's disapproving glare, Bruce sighed heavily. (Actually, it was closer to a growl.) "Fine. What time is it?"

"Noon, sir."

"If Dick doesn't call by five, I'll start to worry. Good night, Alfred."

"Good afternoon, sir."

**Taylor Lautner: So... You're saying I'm not supposed to be here?**

**Roy, Wally, Robin, Me: YES! * fuming and foaming at the mouth ***

**Taylor Lautner: Oh. Okay, so, how do I get out?**

**Me: Um...**

**Roy: I don't care. Just get the Hell out- your badly photo-shopped muscles and teeth are hurting my eyes.**

**Wally: How do you know dog-speak?**

**Robin: ESKIMO!**

**Eskimo: * appears on-stage, sees Lautner, and begins to foam at mouth * HOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWL!**

**Taylor Lautner: AUUUGH! * is chased off-stage by Eskimo***

**Roy, Wally, Robin, Me: YAY!**

**Barry: Was that Taylor Lautner?**

**Me: REVIEW!**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**V**


	4. Inner Thoughts

**Me: Yay! It's Chapter Four!**

**Robin: I don't die here, right?**

**Wally: I don't wanna die, either! And hey, when're you gonna feed me?**

**Artemis: You're always hungry.**

**Roy: What is _she _doing here?**

**Wally: Yeah! You're not in this story!**

**Artemis: Or _am _I?...**

*** awkward silence ***

**Robin: * clears throat * Um, anyways... Disclaimer, guys?**

**Mickey Mouse: Scotty1609 does not own the Justice League, Young Justice, or anything important here.**

**Me: Hey!**

**Roy: WTH ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE?**

**Robin: ESKIMO!**

*** Mickey runs offstage with Eskimo, foaming at the mouth, chasing him ***

**Robin: Good doggie!**

**Roy: ... wolf...**

_As Roy sat down next to both boys' heads, he sighed. If Dick was getting sick, then that was something to worry about._

_Also, when Wally woke up, he would _need _food, or he'd end up needing a _hospital_. And an adrenaline shot._

And_, they were still worrying that Dick's injuries could become infected, or Wally's ankle could heal wrong._

_A distant howl came from the outdoors._

_Roy glared at Eskimo. "Your mommy wants you."_

**W stands for Wonderful.**

Roy breathed out long, white clouds as he crouched in the knee-deep snow. His arrow was trained sharply in its nook, the feathers tickling his lips as he pulled back, his tired muscles straining even with the tiny bit of effort he was exerting. He licked his lips and squinted in the (now) gently-falling snow.

_Whoosh!_

He let the arrow fly.

_Thunk!_

It hit its target.

Roy grinned.

**A stands for Amazing.**

When he woke up, his stomach was sending ginormous screaming, gnawing pains to his body. His tummy was the black hole of need, and Wally was its victim.

He groaned, rubbing his bare gut, and sat up, using his elbow to prop up his torso.

Suddenly, an oh-so-_amazing_ aroma hit his nose.

Emerald eyes widened as Wally saw Roy, in only his boxers, holding _something_ on a stick over the still-blazing fire. Without even looking up from what he was doing, the archer replied to Wally's unspoken question, "Hare. It'll be ready in a minute. Wake Dick."

Wally nodded noiselessly and turned to the raven-haired boy.

His whole body was covered in goosebumps, still, and his lips _still _held a tinge of blue, but certainly not as much (which was a Godsend). Gently, Wally poked Dick's cheek. "Wakie, wakie, eggs and baccie."

Eskimo was no longer in Dick's arms. Instead, she was shaking snow out of her fur as she licked her chomps, sitting at Roy's feet. The orange rope/leash lay behind the archer.

Dick's blue eyes fluttered open. "Wh-Wh-Wha...?"

Wally smirked and softly ruffled Dick's hair. "C'mon, sleepy-head. Breakfast."

"Actually," Roy spoke, nodding towards the entrance to the cave, "dinner."

Outside was almost pitch-black already. It had stopped snowing for that night, but the white powder still lingered at the door, illuminated lightly by the far-away fire.

Wally pulled Dick into a sitting position, letting the boy lean up against the ginger's frame. Dick shivered, pulling his black undershirt closer into him, and then extended his hands towards the fire.

Wally felt his eyelids drooping, and he felt _extremely _light-headed. He wobbled a bit while he sat up, but easily caught himself before he fell.

Roy saw this, and pulled the once-bunny out of the flames. He gently tapped it to see if it was done, then tore large chunks of meat off. He handed the biggest to the speedster over the fire.

Wally wolfed it up, almost _too _fast. He had to bite down on his tongue to keep from puking up the nutrients.

Roy handed him another piece.

Dick received a smaller piece. It was charred deep brown on the outside, while the insides were pink. Furrowing his eyebrows, Dick took a nibble cautiously.

To be honest, it tasted like chicken, only... wilder. It was tough, chewy beneath the acrobat's jaws. He viciously swallowed, the meat rubbing his throat oddly on the way down.

Suddenly, though, it came back up.

Wally jumped back lightly, frowning. "Dude! Nasty!" He conjured up the most playful voice he could in the frightening situation.

Roy rolled his eyes and swept the small bit of bile from their view, then returned to the fire. He sat down next to Dick, pulling the smaller vigilante into his lap like a child. Dick didn't object, though. He was too tired.

Roy felt Dick's forehead, a deep frown gracing his lips. Silently, he exchanged glances with Wally. The speedster drooped like a wilted flower, then let his eyes go up to Dick's face.

It was stark white, and he had bags under his eyes. He seemed tiny in Roy's arms. His ears were bright red, as was his throat and nose. Sapphire eyes blinked at Wally, then drooped shut. Eskimo jumped lightly onto Dick's chest, nuzzling her snout under his chin. Roy cast a glare towards the pup, but it softened when Dick pulled Eskimo into an embrace and held her there.

Not before too long, Dick's snores filled the cave. It was a high-pitched snuffle and a cough, then a whine. Roy gently laid Dick onto the cold cavern floor, pulling his dried coat around the boy. It engulfed Dick's body, and the boy snuggled into it as Eskimo pulled her nose under the fabric for warmth.

Roy rolled his eyes, then went and sat next to Wally.

The fire was fading, so Roy fed it some wood.

Wally was chewing off what little meat was left on the stick. Roy had a hard time watching, as Wally's pained eyes showed just how terribly his metabolism was acting up. Gently pulling the speedster into his side, Roy buried his face in the boy's hair.

"We're gonna be fine, Wally," he said, slightly muffled.

Wally nodded, tears filling his eyes. "I know," he lied. "I know..."

**L stands for Loving**

Bruce sat in his study, his eyes on the clock. A pen rested in between his fingers, and he was tapping it against the oaken desk rapidly. His other hand covered his freshly-shaved chin and lips. Navy eyes scrutinized the digital clock.

**4:55**

The billionaire willed it to go faster.

Dick hadn't called in, and Bruce was seriously concerned about now. He hadn't called Oliver or Barry just yet. No need to worry them as long as the boys were alright, and Bruce had no evidence to say whether or not they weren't.

**4:56**

Then again, what if Roy had called Oliver? Or Wally, Barry?

Bruce didn't and wouldn't know if he didn't call the two.

But he shouldn't worry them-

**4:57**

Wait. Since when did the Batman care whether or not he worried others?

Scenarios of what could be happening to Dick ran through Bruce's mind as he shifted from his pen to his coffee mug. When he wrapped his fingers around it, it burned- but it was a _good_ kind of burn.

If that was understandable.

**4:58**

What if Dick was hurt?

No, he was too experienced to get hurt.

But what if he was?

What if he had lost his comm unit?

No, he was too responsible to lose something of such importance.

But what if he did?

Why hadn't he called in?

He probably had just forgotten.

But Dick didn't forget to call in- _ever_.

**4:59**

Bruce began to slowly strum his fingers against the desk, his iron will fading as quickly as ice in a furnace. His eyes were now moving from his communicator to the clock. _C'mon, Dick... Call... Call... Call... Call..._

**5:00**

Bruce stood and darted towards his phone.

**L stands for Lavishing.**

Dick's forehead was getting warmer and warmer, and Roy was getting tenser and tenser.

Wally was asleep, cuddled up against Dick and Eskimo.

The fire had died down, and Roy was building a new one. The lighter lay at his feet, open and ready for use. He stacked up the newest and driest pieces of wood they had, leaving him with a pip-squeak fire.

_What do I do?_

He picked up the lighter and stroke it, watching the yellow flames that popped up and flitted around in the air. Sparks lifted and flew into the archer's face, but he ignored the stinging. It was a _good_ kind of stinging.

They were depending on him.

Roy was the oldest, the strongest.

But he wasn't the smartest, or the most experienced.

No, that was Robin.

And he wasn't the fastest or the quickest on his toes, the most flexible.

No, that was Kid Flash.

He was Roy. Speedy. Red Arrow. The _archer-boy_. The screw-up, the ex-_sidekick_. The one that left his little brothers to flounder.

The betrayer.

The fire leaped to life, and Roy sat back on his haunches, watching Wally and Dick slumber noisily. A smirk crossed his lips.

He could do this.

He _had _to.

For his brothers.

**Y stands for Yellow Suit.**

Dick sat up bolt-right, panting, sweat coming down his shoulders. He panicked for a moment, forgetting where he was, but then the memories came flooding back.

Dick's shoulders relaxed, and his fingers came to his face, rubbing sleep from his eyes. His body felt chilly, but his whole face felt like it was on fire. His brain beat against his skull unnervingly. His hand was blazing with pain, in neon letters on a billboard. His shoulder was still hurting like Hades, too.

Looking around him, Dick saw Wally on his left, practically naked and stealing Roy's coat for himself.

Between himself and the speedster lay Eskimo, her ears twitching as she slept, tongue lolled out.

To his left was Roy, his forehead against the hard rock, arms covering his face. His bare back was covered in goosebumps, and his body shivered lightly in his subconsciousness.

Dick frowned and stood.

Dizziness came over him rapidly, though, and he had to wait several moments before he could see straight. _If Batman could see me now..._

The boy stumbled over to his dried clothes, his black, sweaty hair falling into his eyes. His body was tired, though the Boy Wonder himself was no where near that.

Eskimo looked up as Dick stumbled back towards the older boys, his coat and Roy's sweater in his hands. He smiled gently, placing the sweater over Roy's boxers, and the coat over his shoulders.

Roy sniffled and moved slightly, murmuring in his sleep. Dick bit his lip, holding in his breath.

Roy didn't awaken.

Dick breathed out slowly, then smirked, sashaying back over to the fire. As quietly as he could, he pulled back on his jeans and sweater. He was about to put on his socks, but froze when he saw his feet.

They were swollen and turning blue.

_Crap..._

He pulled on his thick, woolen socks (_Thaaaank yooooou, Alfred!_) but discarded the boots. His toes were too swollen with frostbite to even consider the thick rubber and leather straps.

Pulling himself into a ball, Dick sat in front of the fire. He had woken up not by choice, but by necessity.

The nightmares.

Again.

That's why he had been trying to distance himself from Bruce and Alfred.

He had the nightmares often when he first moved into the Manor- several times a day, when he was napping or sleeping at night. Then, when he became Robin, they died down a bit.

But, every anniversary, they came back with a vengeance.

He saw it all- the whole scene, over and over and over and over again in his mind.

The blood, the screams, the bones beneath broken skin, the brains that littered the ground around his mother's and father's heads...

He knew why they were getting worse.

Ever since he had joined Young Justice, the Team, they had been worsening. It was the fact that the others were so much like... his second family. He saw so much of his mom in Miss M- her passion for cooking, her fiery red hair, the way she always wanted everyone to be happy. But he also saw lots of his mom in Artemis- the fire in her eyes when she was doing what she loved, the way she didn't take any crap from anyone, the way she didn't let anyone see her pain.

And, boy, did he see his dad in the guys.

In Kaldur'ahm it was obvious- the way he always talked about teamwork, trying not to fight, the way he had always been the oldest and the most mature. But, then again, his father could also change jets instantly, becoming like Wally- being funny and crazy, and not giving a freaking care who saw him. And Connor- his father's strength, not only physical, to know that when he leaped from that trapeze that his dad would _always_ catch him, but also his strength in his silence. He would never voice what was bugging him, not if it would make anyone else worry or be upset or angry.

No.

He saw too much of his parents in his team.

That's why he kept having the nightmares.

And that wasn't even the worst part- sometimes, in his nightmares, his teammates debuted. They would jump- _willingly jump_- from the trapeze and fall to their deaths. Then, their mentors came, too.

Then, Bruce jumped.

He had _that _nightmare about twice a week, and the usual one every night, now.

Dick pulled his arms and legs closer, trying to disappear into himself.

Suddenly, something wet and warm hit his elbow. Dick jumped slightly and looked down to see Eskimo looking up at him. Her black "sergeant" eyebrows seemed to crinkle together as she 'eyed' him.

Dick smiled gently- sadly- and rubbed her ears. She licked his hand.

"Do you want to talk to me, too?"

She yelped, and Dick slammed a hand around her snout. His eyes drifted over to Wally and Roy who, miraculously, were still asleep.

Dick coughed lightly, then turned his attention to the dog- _wolf_, sorry- in front of him. Her tail was wagging, and her tongue was clamped between her jaws and Dick's hands.

Holding back a giggle (which only made his body rack violently with coughs), Dick let go of her mouth. She snorted, shaking her head, then cuddled up into him. Rolling his eyes, Dick whispered, "Okay... Well, see, when I was eight, I was a part of a circus called _Haley's Circus_. I was in an act with my parents..."

**W.A.L.L.Y. stands for Wally.**

Barry bit his lip nervously, running his fingers through his long blonde bangs. One hand was clutching his cell phone (it had a Flash emblem duct-taped on the back, not that it matters...) to his ear. Iris was watching from the kitchen, a firm yet concerned frown on her lips.

"I'm sure it's nothing, Bats-"

"_Dick _always_ calls in. Either he's hurt or incapacitated. And, before you ask-" _he had cut Barry off _"Dick would _not_ lose his communicator."_

Barry sighed heavily, massaging his temples with the hand that had previously been mussing up his bangs. He tried not to sound _too_ worried, but Barry knew Dick well enough, and Bruce had a point.

"Okay, okay. I'll call Wally and see if he answers."

A grunt came as a 'thank-you' from the Dark Knight. Barry snorted. "You're welcome."

_Beep!_

Barry rolled his eyes.

Super-speeding up to his 'lab' (the corner of his and Iris's room that held a desk and several beakers), the hero rifled through his 'files' (drawers) until he found his communicator. (Barry _isn't _the most responsible person on the planet, obviously.) He shoved it in his ear and began to tweak the buttons and dials.

In this time, Iris had come up their apartment's stairs and stood against the door frame, watching her husband curiously.

"Flash to Kid Flash, I repeat, Flash to Kid Flash."

The only thing that came on was static.

Barry frowned sincerely. "Flash to Kid Flash, Flash to Kid Flash!"

After a few moments of silence, Barry practically shouted into the earwig, "Wally! Pick _up_!"

There came no answer.

Rather pale-faced, Barry turned to his wife. "Iris, honey, I think we have a problem..."

**Wally is hot- for a cartoon. * blushes * I mean, seriously, I'm a gal with a thing for gingers. :)**

Oliver nodded firmly as he spoke, "Bye," to Bruce.

Turning sharply to Dinah and Artemis (who was over for the weekend), the billionaire's frown was deep and worrying. Dinah shifted in her spot on the white leather couch. Artemis wasn't too concerned, as she was flipping through channels on Oliver's wide-screen TV, mounted to the wall of his penthouse.

"Roy, Wally, and- _Robin_-" he looked to Artemis "are missing."

Dinah's eyes widened, and she took in a sharp breath.

The statement caught Artemis's attention. She turned to her 'uncle', a frown plastered to her pouty lips. "What about Baywatch and Rob?"

Oliver pulled on his goatee. "Roy, Wally, and Robin went on a camping trip for the week, up past Gotham." His frown deepened. "Robin was supposed to call Batman today, to check in, but he didn't. Batman called Flash to check in, but he wasn't able to get a hold of Wally, either."

Dinah inclined her head towards her boyfriend. "Try to call Roy."

Oliver looked to her, his blue eyes pained. "I did- earlier. He didn't answer, but I thought he was just blowing me off again..."

The silence that followed was deafening.

Artemis stood from her seat, pulling on her jacket and heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Dinah called.

Artemis stopped, the door open wide as she was about to step out. "To find my teammates."

**Artemis: Told'ja.**

**Wally: * GROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAN * (to Scotty) Did you _have _to put her in here?**

**Me: Yes, because I love Artemis.**

**Artemis: aw! I love you, too, Scotty!**

*** Scotty and Artemis embrace ***

**Roy: * eyebrow twitches * why me?**

**Robin: Well, this has been a fun chapter!**

**Eskimo: * woof! ***

**Taylor Lautner: Translation: Yes.**

**Me: WTH! GET OUT OF HERE, TAYLOR!**

**Robert Pattenson: Yeah, _Taylor_. Leave. She wants _me_.**

**Wally: * fan-boy shriek * ROBERT PATTENSON!**

*** Wally proceeds to glomp (that mean hug, right?) Robert Pattenson while Taylor Lautner laughs. ***

**Me and Roy: * eyebrows twitching * GET THE #$&^#* OUT OF HERE! EVERYONE HATES TWILIGHT!**

**Robin: ESKIMOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

*** Eskimo chases Taylor Lautner and Robert Pattenson away, while Wally follows, arms flailing in the air, screaming, "I LOVE YOU ROBERT PATTENSON!" ***

**Robin and Roy: Why us?**

**Me: Reviews?**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**V**


	5. Attack

**Me: Okay, sorry, but this one's a bit shorter.**

**Robin: WTH is up with THAT!**

**Me: * glares ***

**Roy: Dude, he's used to Batman. That is _not_ going to work.**

**Wally: * snickers ***

**Me: * glares ***

**Wally: * faints ***

**Artemis, Roy, Robin: YAY!**

**Barry: OMG! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BABY BOY!**

**Me: Chillax, Bartholomew.**

**Roy: Anyways, can we get on with the chapter already?**

**Me: Okay! Artemis, your turn!**

**Artemis: * clears throat * Scotty1609 owns nothing of this story, besides Eskimo.**

**Robin: Hey, where _is _Eskimo?**

**Me: Oh, I took her to a puppy spa for the day- she really needed a pedicure.**

Three days.

Three. Whole. Frickin'. Days.

That's how long they had been out in the wilderness.

Three whole days.

Roy woke up to find Dick, sitting up, next to the fire. Eskimo was resting on his lap, and it was obvious that the boy wasn't feeling well. His hand shook slightly as he stroked the wolf's ears. The fire illuminated the boy's gaunt face.

Eskimo suddenly yipped, and Dick looked up towards Roy. He tried to smirk, but it ended up a sad, pained grimace. "H-Hey, R-R-Roy..."

Roy was up in a moment, pulling Dick's tiny coat onto his shoulders. _Our clothes should be dry by _now_... We'll dress later..._

He crouched next to Dick and brushed sweaty black bangs from the acrobat's face. "How do you feel?" he asked, not wanting the answer.

Dick shrugged.

Roy placed a palm on Dick's forehead. It was hot- not warm- _hot_. Roy felt Dick's cheeks and under his neck, then he even had the boy lift his arms so he could feel his pits. "God, Dick..." he swore, taking the coat from his shoulders and forcing it onto Dick's back.

"T-Too ho-hot..." the boy muttered as he leaned into Roy.

The archer nodded, Dick's long mane tickling his cheek. "I know, it's hot... Just- just try to sleep, okay?"

"O-Ok-k-kay..."

**R stands for Radiant.**

Wally sat up slowly.

His head was throbbing so fiercely that he thought his brain was having an earthquake.

His stomach pains were so tense that he felt like he was being stabbed with steak knives.

"W-W-Wally-"

The speedster looked up and saw Dick, now dressed up back in his jeans, sweater, and coat, was lying on the stone floor, shivering terribly.

Wally, still feeling terrible, scrambled upwards and over to his young friend. "Dick- Dick, sit up."

"C-C-Can't..." he rasped with a cough.

Wally's eyebrows furrowed. His stomach screamed, and black spots appeared before his eyes. He wobbled where he crouched, but caught himself before he fell. "God... help us," Wally gasped. He clutched at his gut with one hand, holding himself up with the other.

"_Wally, if you are _ever _without food for too long, you have a pretty good chance of falling asleep and not waking up."_

_12-year-old Wally rolled his eyes as his Uncle Barry mussed up his hair. "I _know_, Uncle Barry! Jay already gave me that talk..."_

_Barry grinned. "Okay. But, if you are _ever _without food for too long, just try to stay hydrated until you can get some food."_

Wally's eyes flickered, and his world turned black-

"No," he told himself firmly, shaking his head violently. "N-No..."

He crawled the fifty feet towards the front of the cave and, his body still bare, his fingernails turning blue just being _next _to the 'outside', dug his hands into the snow. He pulled back the first layer, getting the bacteria away. The second layer was thicker, more compacted. Wally pulled it up to his lips and 'drank' it.

Suddenly, a bright flash of gray appeared.

Wally's eyes widened, and he gasped.

In front of him stood a large, gray, red-eyed _wolf_.

**O stands for Over-active.**

Roy smiled and scratched Eskimo behind her ears. She dropped the large fowl down in front of the archer, into the deep snow. Bending over a bit farther, Roy picked it up and swung it over his shoulder. "Don't tell anyone that I'm starting to like you, wolf."

Eskimo perked up, almost smiling as her tongue lolled out. White breaths came out of her nose, and her crystal blue eyes were wide with her pride.

Suddenly, her ears twitched.

Eskimo stood, her tail pointed straight out, her nose scrunched up and ears back. Her black lips curled up and over her milk-teeth as she snarled in the direction of the cave. Roy's navy eyes widened as he swore, cocking another arrow onto his bow. He made a mad-dash towards the cave, but a wolf was suddenly in front of him.

He raised his bow, ready to kill, but another wolf, red-eyed and murderous, jumped out of nowhere and knocked Roy to the side. Eskimo barked loudly and fiercely and dug her teeth into the wolf's hind-quarters. A loud howl filled the air, and Roy swore.

Before the wolf had even stopped howling, the red-head shot an arrow straight through it's vocal cords, hitting its jugular vein on the way through.

The other wolf leaped towards Roy, but Eskimo bit its tail, causing another howl to fill the air.

Roy downed this wolf, too, straight through the eye.

He heard howling, in reply to the cries of pain.

"Crap."

**B stands for Beastly.**

Wally pulled backwards, a sudden burst of energy in his system. He kicked the wolf straight in the snout, and it doubled back, snarling and shaking its head. A snort filled the air, and the wolf turned back to Wally.

But the speedster was already darted (as fast as he could) back to Dick.

"D-Dick!" he rasped, suddenly losing his voice. "D-D-Dick!"

The acrobat looked up, his sapphire eyes suddenly growing wide. "W-Wally!"

The wolf leaped forward, scratching Wally's back ferociously. "AH-" the speedster was dragged to the floor.

Dick was up, wobbling, but up. He reached for his utility belt, pulling out a bat-a-rang. Wally was grappling as best he could with the wild dog, but he was losing quickly.

Suddenly, three more wolves appeared at the entrance.

"Holy-"

**I stands for Incredible.**

Roy wrestled the wolf down, digging an arrow into its neck. He leaped away just as another of the beasts rammed into where he had been.

Eskimo was, surprisingly, holding her own against two wolves, darting in and out of trees and snarling fiercely at them, nipping at their tails and paws, dragging off chunks of muscle.

Roy shot off two arrow, sinking one into the wolf's gut, another into its snout. It fell with a yelp, and the archer finished it off with his bow, a sharp hit to the skull.

But seven wolves were still gathering.

Roy felt his pack- he had _maybe _fifteen arrows left.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, _crap_!" he swore, drawing two of the sharp-tipped weapons. He only had about three more sharp-tips after these two, then the others were blunt ones and knock-out gas ones and net ones and ext.

Three wolves charged, one from either side and one from the front.

Roy was exhausted.

He couldn't fight them off for long.

Ducking away, the archer dodged one but got in the way of another. It bit his forearm, and several colorful words filled the air. Lifting his free arm up, Roy slammed his bow down and broke the creature's neck. The jaws snapped open, and the exhausted man twirled away, shooting off two arrows and hitting the flank of another wolf, while the other sunk into another wolf's chest, downing it.

Eskimo suddenly jumped forward, in front of Roy. Her ear was half torn, a flap of skin lolling around. Her snout had several bleeding wounds, and her left paw was looking strained.

When the last three wolves saw her- Eskimo- their _baby_- they froze.

Roy, his chest heaving, drew another arrow- a net arrow. The first wolf- the largest, a silver-furred one- launched its body forward, and Roy let the arrow fly. It encased the wolf in a net, and the other two, seeing they were down, fled the scene.

Slowly, Roy limped over to the captured beast. His breath came low and raspy, his chest heaving, his bloody forearm stinging something terrible.

The wolf's black eyes suddenly caught Roy's blue. It begged him to let it go.

He broke its neck.

**N stands for Night-walker.**

Dick, now in Robin-mode, threw two bat-a-rangs, his head foggy. They clear-out missed, one sinking into the wall, the other skidding to the floor with a screech.

One wolf pounced, but, in an adrenaline rush, Dick slit its jugular vein.

He had _never _killed before, but this _thing_ was trying to kill him.

And, in the wild, it was kill or be killed.

He threw another projectile, this one hitting its mark, sinking deep into Wally's attacker's hind leg. It howled, and Wally, scratches on his face and arms, threw it off of himself. Dick threw yet another weapons, and it hit one of the other two wolf's gut. Blood rushed out of the wound, and the creature wobbled before falling, dead.

Wally stumbled forwards, then backwards, wanting to help, but about to pass out from exhaustion. Dick, cold sweat racking his body, flung more and more weapons. Luckily, they all hit their marks.

Now, there were four dead wolves in the cave.

Wally suddenly fell face-first onto the rock, a sickening _crack_ echoing outwards.

"N-No!" Dick gasped as he collapsed, himself. He dropped his fall with his hands, but a sharp pain shot up his shoulder, making him fall completely down onto the rock. "W-W-Wally..."

**R.O.B.I.N. stands for Robin.**

Artemis scowled and tapped her foot harshly on the floor, her lips pursed tightly. Around her, in Mount Justice, stood Aqualad, Miss Martian, Superboy, Flash, Green Arrow, Batman, and Black Canary. Flash and Artemis had informed the team of the situation, and they were all eager to help.

Now, Batman was trying to track Robin's communicator.

That failed, terribly.

So, he went on to Wally's.

M'gann was crying, her eyes puffy and red. Connor looked like he was about to punch a wall in- which he probably was. He was fuming, stalking slowly, _painfully_ slowly in a circle while Black Canary was trying to calm him, but her own anger was beginning to surface.

Kaldur'ahm was frowning, his arms crossed and his gills flailing as he tried to control himself. His silver eyes closed, and he breathed in slowly, releasing the air gently after-wards. Flash was pacing a hole in the floor (much so literally), his cowl down, showing the worried green eyes and droopy blonde hair of Bartholomew Allen. Green Arrow was pale, leering over Batman's shoulder as the furious man worked rapidly, his Kevlar-covered fingers running back and forth over the holographic keypad.

Wally's communicator failed.

As did Roy's.

Batman paused, taking in a deep breath and rubbing the bridge of his nose tersely.

"Anything?" Artemis pried, taking a few steps forward.

Batman shook his head. "No. I've even tried Robin's belt-tracker. It must be damaged."

"How do we know that it is not just out of range?" Kaldur offered.

"Batman's toys never get out of range," Flash tried to joke, in a sad, sad attempt to relieve the tension.

He received many glares- the most terrifying from Black Canary and Batman.

"Sorry..."

"H-H-How do we f-find t-t-them?" asked a very tearful Martian.

Batman looked to Flash and Green Arrow. "They'll be at the Glades," Arrow said suddenly. He stuck both arms out, palm-up. "That's where they _always_ go. And, if we can't find them there, they shouldn't be too far-off."

Batman nodded. "I'll get the jet."

**Batman: * glares * What. Did. You. Do. To. My. Son?**

**Robin: YAY! He called me 'son'!**

**Me: uh- I- uh- I just- uh- DINAH HELP ME!**

**Black Canary: Bruce, leave the girl alone.**

**Robin: Yeah, _Dad_! Leave her alone! She's too hot to scare away!**

**Me: * blushes * You think I'm _hot_?**

**Robin: * blushes * ... kinda...**

**Me: * fangirl screech ***

**Robin: Crap...**

*** I chase Robin off-stange ***

**Black Canary: Anyways, please review before Superboy punches a hole in the wall. I mean, seriously, I need to sign him up for anger-management courses...**

**Batman: I think _you _should join in as well.**

**Black Canary: * eye twitches * I DO NOT HAVE ANY ^#%*! ANGER MANAGEMENT ISSUES!**

**Robin: * off-stage * saaaaaaave meeeeeee!**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**V**


	6. Let the Games Begin

**Robin: YYAAAAAYYY! New chapter!**

**Roy: * snort * Yeah. After that freaking long break, it better be a _good_ one.**

**Me: * shakes * I- I th-th-think it's a g-g-g-good one...**

**Superboy: Where the $#^* am I?**

**M'gann: * SQUEALS * Oooh! You're Scotty1609!**

**Me: Um... yeah?...**

**M'gann: AUUUUUGGGH! I'm a _huuuuuge _fan!**

**Me: * cocks eyebrow * uh... tha- AUCK!**

*** M'gann fan-attacks me ***

**Superboy: Um...**

**Robin: Oh! Superboy, do you want to do the disclaimer?**

**Superboy: The _what_?**

**Wally: * shoves past * UGH! You guys are so slow!**

**Roy: Where were you?**

**Wally: Getting a snack. Now hush. Scotty1609 owns nothing in relation to JLU, DC, YJ, or anything else important.**

**Me: * off stage, running * I RESENT THAT!**

**Roy: More like resemble...**

**Robin: CHAPTER SIX!**

Roy took the time to bandage his hand.

He sat down in the snow, ripping off a piece of his jeans (yes, with one hand) and shoving it under the first layer of snow. While he let it soak, the archer gently rubbed the blood from his hand. A loud grunt came from his lips as he touched bone.

The skin on his thumb had been almost _wholly _ripped off. It was, from the inside of his pointer finer and thumb, and a shrivel of skin ran up the stubbier appendage. White bone, stained pink in most places, was shown through the torn skin and muscles, tendons flopping out.

Roy was a tough-guy, a bad-boy.

But bone in _insanely _sensitive.

Every time that 'bad-boy' moved his hand, agonizing pains shot up his forearm, sinking all the way into his chest. Gritting his teeth tightly, his blue eyes scrunched up in pain, Roy fell backwards into the snow.

Eskimo, startled, limped over to him. She whimpered and licked his nose, as if to say, _"Get up! Get up, now, Roy! You'll die! The boys need you! Wally! Dick! They need you! Now! Get up, get up, get UP!"_

Well, maybe her monologue would have been shorter, but it's the thought that counts.

Roy licked his lips, eyes still closed, and nodded slowly. "O-Okay... I'm up, I'm up..."

Slowly, tenderly, Roy pulled himself into a sitting position. More stinging and searing, burning pains pounded through his open wound. Blood spilled over his clothes, all over his sleeve already, and turning the snow around him into what _looked _like a cherry icy.

Trying to grin and bear it, Roy used his good hand to dig around in the snow. He pulled out the jean fabric, now white-covered and extremely stiff, and tied it around his hand. Even biting down harshly on his lip (causing it to bust open and bleed), Roy had to let out a groan of pain. Eskimo kissed his cheek as Roy tied off the bandage. Blood was already soaking through the thick fabric- he hoped the wolf hadn't hit a major artery.

But, with his luck, it probably had.

Standing shakily, Roy snatched up his bow and the fowl that had fallen from his shoulders. Wally would need food, and Dick needed nutrients to help him fight off that pneumonia, or whatever it was that was plaguing him.

So, his hand dripping blood, Roy trekked back towards the cave.

*** this * is * a * break * line ***

Roy stopped at the entrance, the fowl and his bow dropping into the snow with a soft _squish_.

His breath came quick, sweat pouring down his neck- and not just from the blood loss.

He saw Wally first.

Darting in between two wolf carcasses, Roy leaned over and pulled the ginger up and onto his back (as best he could with one hand), which was bleeding lightly from scratches. A large cut on Wally's forehead was pouring down blood, covering half of his face and slowly dripping into his mouth.

Roy checked for a pulse.

A slow breath came from the archer's lips as he hissed, "Thank God..." Gently, he laid Wally down for a moment and stood, turning quickly- too quickly. The young man's head started to spin, black and purple spots coming to his eyes as he tried to steady himself.

"R-R-Roy..." came a very, _very _weary and pain-filled voice.

Roy's head came up, and, through his sweat and- _tears_, he soon came to realize- saw Dick trying to stand.

"Dick!" He shuffled over as fast as he could, reaching out an arm to help the boy walk forward, but, under just the gentle reinforcement of Roy's hand, Dick fell. The archer caught him on the way down and carried him over to the burnt-out fire. Dick was shaking uncontrollably, his whole body sheet-white, instead of its usual Gypsy tan. Eskimo cuddled up to his neck, blinking at Roy.

The archer made his way back over to Wally, who was still unconscious. Pulling the junior speedster into a cradle hold, Roy continued back over to the cold wood pile. He set Wally down lightly, noting that the teen was still only in his boxers.

Swiftly, Roy pulled off his coat and wrapped it around Wally's subconsciously shivering form. After checking the speedster's pulse once again, Roy turned to Dick.

"R-Roy," the boy gasped, his eyes wide as he saw his 'big brother's' hand. Quickly as he could, Dick slipped off his sweater and undershirt, tearing up the thin black fabric. Luckily, his belt was right next to him, so the acrobat didn't have to risk standing and fainting.

"Dick," Roy spoke gently, "I can d-do it..." The archer slurred his words, his head going fuzzy and his lungs feeling faint.

"Y-You can't even s-s-sit up," Dick spoke, trying very sincerely to steady his voice.

Roy found his eyelids getting heavier. "D-Don't go to s-s-sleep," Dick commanded, pulling a syringe out of his belt. But his hand was too shaky to apply the medicine, so Roy pulled it from the boy and injected himself with the needle.

The pain medicine worked nicely. Instead of feeling like Hell, Roy's hand only felt like the Styx. Yay! Improvement!

But he was getting more tired.

"Stay a-awake!" Dick ordered, as much to himself as to Roy.

The archer nodded drunkenly, his eyelids drooping shut. "Just- just one... one minute... Just one min..."

*** this * is * a * break * line ***

"Miss Martian," came the Dark Knight's harsh voice from behind the pilot's seat.

M'gann jumped and squeaked, "Yes, sir?" _Oh, those Bats..._

"Fly around and over that clearing again."

"Yes, sir!"

Artemis and Kaldur crowded at the window, while Superboy hung back (pretending not to be interested). Truthfully, he was worried terribly for Robin and Wally. But mostly for Robin- not that he didn't like Wally! It's just that... well... Robin was a _human_. A _breakable _human.

Flash gasped lightly when they flew over the clearing. "That _was _the Glades..." Green Arrow mumbled angrily.

Batman stepped forward and put a hand on the back of M'gann chair, making goosebumps go up her spine. "Land us in that clearing, Miss Martian."

"Yes, sir!"

"Are all Martians this polite?" Flash muttered to Green Arrow.

They landed in the clearing, and M'gann opened the doors. Artemis and Green Arrow (both now wearing heavy, green winter coats) walked out first, bows at the ready. Flash sped down behind them, his molecules vibrating fiercely as he looked around every-which-way.

Superboy, oblivious to the chill, came down and stood next to Batman.

The Dark Knight suddenly turned to Aqualad and Miss Martian, holding up a hand. "You two stay here. Once we find them, they will likely need medical attention."

M'gann's face turned a slight shade lighter, and Kaldur's jaw firmed tightly. The leader nodded. "Yes, sir."

"It's not only the Martians," Flash murmured, trying to (again) lighten the situation. But, inside, his heart was tearing itself in two for his nephew.

"Where do we start?" Superboy asked, arms crossed, as Batman came to stand by him.

Artemis pointed off in the distance. "How about there?"

They all looked over and saw several packs and sleeping-bags, lightly covered in snow. Flash was over in an instant, looking all around for a sign of his nephew. The others joined him shortly.

"The bags aren't even open," Green Arrow assessed, a frown upon his lips, "just the sleeping-bags..."

"Then where are they?" Batman grunted as he turned back to the open, crisp land. White layered all around, making it impossible for a trail to be told. "Let's split up," he grunted, drawing his cape around his shoulders. "Arrow, you're with Superboy- take South, down the mountain. Flash, Artemis, take the East. I'll take the West."

And without any further word, Batman stalked off past the Bio-ship.

Confused slightly at the pairings, but not wanting _anything _to do with ticking off Batman, Flash and Green Arrow headed out with their temporary-proteges.

….

….

Artemis shivered slightly, pulling her coat closer to her. Her long boots and pants kept her dry, but didn't keep out the chill quite enough. Her navy eyes traveled over to Flash, who seemed to be doing a jig from tree to tree, calling out every one in a while, "WALLY!" or "ROY!" or "ROBIN!"

He was never greeted with an answer.

Speeding back towards Artemis, Flash frowned pointedly at her. "How long have we been out here?"

With a glance at her wrist-watch, Artemis growled, "Half an hour."

Flash bit his lip, his eyebrows furrowing beneath his cowl. Artemis saw the sincere fear and love for Wally in the man's eyes. He was crushed.

Her gloved hand gently touched his bicep. Flash jumped slightly, then turned to the girl. "Did you see something?"

She shook her head, licking dry lips. "No... I just- you care for him. A _lot_... Is he your son?"

Flash chuckled, shaking his head. "No. Nephew, actually- by marriage."

Artemis nodded as the two kept walking forward, down a hiking path that was covered in thick white.

The silence was unnerving.

"Are you cold?"

It was Artemis's turn to jump. "Wha-"

"Are you cold?" Flash repeated, not taking his eyes off of the path in front of them and the trees around them.

Artemis shrugged. "A- A bit..."

Flash turned to her, nodding, and stopping. "Here..." He took off her gloves, then vibrated his hands on hers. Warmth instantly flooded the girl's fingers. She smiled, lifting the reddened appendages to her ears and nose, warming them as well.

"Thank you-"

But Flash was already walking away.

Scrambling about to get her gloves back on, Artemis darted after the hero. He was walking- slow for him- but faster than Artemis could jog. She out-right bolted down the path, coming to a stop when Flash did. He was inspecting where they were, an intense passion in his eyes. _I wish Ollie cared that much about me..._

Flash licked his lips, letting out a hiss of white smoke. "See anything now, Artie?"

"No, Bay-" she blushed, looking away. "S-Sorry, Flash..."

"Barry."

Artemis looked up quickly, her eyes wide. "I- What?"

"Barry. Allen. Barry Allen." Flash looked down at her, a weak smile on his face. "My name, short stuff."

Artemis nodded. "Thanks, Barry."

He put a hand on her shoulder. "No prob, Artie."

*** this * is * a * break * line ***

Superboy walked behind Green Arrow, watching with a fierce curiosity the male archer went from tree to tree, brushing off snow about at his own eye-level. He would brush it off, squint at the bark, then grunt and shake his head before moving to another tree.

Finally, it got on Superboy's last nerve. "_What _are you _doing_?"

Green Arrow turned to Superboy, his mustache down in a frown. "What?"

"_That_!"

Arrow looked from the tree to Superboy, then back and again. "I'm looking for knife or arrow slashes." He shoved his hands in his pockets, walking back towards the clone. "That's what I taught Spe- Red Arrow to do... When he was a kid, I'd bring him out here." The man snorted lightly, a chuckle mixed in there. "Actually, we'd all go. Batman, Robin, me, S- Roy, Flash, and Wally. Our little 'hang-out' was the Glades."

Superboy grunted, kicking at the snow as the two walked.

"He's just being an ass, you know."

Superboy whipped around to see that Green Arrow had stopped walking. The hero was hanging back, up the mountain a few yards. "What?" the teen snapped.

Green Arrow came down, ignoring the steam coming from Superboy's nose and his white-knuckled fists. He continued. "Superman. He's just being an ass. He's stubborn as heck, and not really good with kids." Arrow snort/chuckled yet again, shaking his head. "Okay- that's a bit of an understatement."

"You're telling me."

Green Arrow outright laughed when the boy's growl rang through. "Yeah- but he _will _come around, Connor."

Superboy's blue eyes widened, and he stopped a moment. Green Arrow turned back and smirked. "Yup. We all know. You're not just Superboy- you're Connor Kent." He smiled wider, but there was still that worry in his eyes. "Welcome to the club."

Superboy nodded, trying not to smile.

Suddenly, a fierce smell his his nose. He scowled and wiped at his lower face, the stench growing.

"What?" Green Arrow asked, suddenly right next to the teen.

_I thought only Bats did that... _"I smell something..."

"Well, _what_?"

Superboy's eyes widened slightly. "A... A dead body."

**Me: * carries M'gann's unconscious body onto the stage. ***

**Wally: OMG! WTH DID YOU DO TO MY GIRLFRIEND!**

**Artemis: * whacks Wally on the head ***

**Wally: OUCH!**

**Artemis: Shut up, Baywatch.**

**Aqualad: Scotty, what did you do to M'gann.**

**Me: I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!**

**Robin: MmHmm...**

**Me: No, _really_! She was chasing me backstage, when Eskimo jumped forward and tripped her!**

**Robin: * gasps * Eskimo!**

**Eskimo: * whines sadly ***

**Aqualad: * shakes head * Eskimo, you should apologize to M'gann when she awakens.**

**Eskimo: * snarls ***

**Aqualad: * pales * Uhm...**

**Robin: SICK 'EM, ESKIE!**

*** Aqualad runs offstage, screaming, Eskimo chasing him. ***

**Me: * throws M'gann onto a sofa * Why do you love doing that?**

**Robin: 'Cause I'm a sadist.**

**Superboy: Got _that_ right...**

**Roy: * rolls eyes * Just review, people. * turns around and sees Wally kissing M'gann's cheeks and feet * WALLY! STOP IT! THAT'S JUST GROSS AND UTTERLY CREEPY!**

**Me: I _really _need to quite being such a sadist...**

**Robin: MmHmm!**

**Me: grrr...**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**V**


	7. Tracks

**Roy: What the Heck is up with the wait?**

**Me: grr... writer's block, boredum, and laziness...**

**Eskimo: * yip ***

**Robin: YEAH!**

**Wally: Dude, you don't even know what the heck she said.**

**Robin: grr...**

**Batman: i'm so proud (he says it with no emotion)**

**Me: whatever.**

**Artemis: Can we just get on with it?**

**Barry: Yeah-**

**Everyone: SHUT UP BARRY, NO ONE LIKES YOU!**

***Barry runs off stage, crying, as Wally follows, trying to comfort his uncle***

**M'gann: That was kinda mean, guys.**

**Me: Shut up. I'm feeling bi-polar right now...**

**Superboy: So am I.**

**Robin: You're always feeling bi-polar.**

**Superboy: ggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr**

**Robin: ESKIMO! SAVE ME!**

*** Eskimo nips Superboy's ankle, and he kicks her across the room ***

**Robin: ESKIMOOOO! * picks her up and runs away, Superboy running after them, foaming at the mouth, while M'gann and Artemis run after, trying to diffuse the situation ***

**Kaldur: Well, then... That was...**

**Roy: awkward.**

**Kaldur: Well-said, my friend.**

**Blaine: Hey, Kaldur, can you say the disclaimer?**

**Me: Blaine? What are you doing here? You're not in this story!**

**Blaine: gr...**

**Kaldur: um... disclaimer, right: Scotty1609 owns nothing associated with the Justice League or the Team of Young Justice.**

**Roy: And here's chapter whatever floats your boat.**

"_Bwuce! Bwuce! Bwuce, Bwuce, Bwuce, Bwuce, Bwuuuuuu-uuuuce!"_

_Bruce turned, grinning as his eight-year-old charge leaped into his lap, knocking the man's chair backwards into a leaning position. Dick grinned, his two front teeth missing and making him sound like a toddler as he spoke._

"_Bwuce! Wook what I made you!"_

_Dick held up a sheet of blue printer paper, and Bruce took it, smiling at the picture as Dick straddled his foster-father's waist. He rested his elbows on Bruce's chest as he looked into the man's navy eyes. "Well? Do you wike it?"_

_Bruce smirked at the picture of a baby Robin, snuggling under the wind of a bat as the two huddled into a nest. The background was a cave of shiny yellows and golds, glitter everywhere. _

"_Yes, Dickie, I love it."_

Batman scowled, pushing the memory away as he pulled his cloak further into his body. He had to focus. He _had _to find the boys...

_His_ boy...

His son...

"_Bruce?"_

_The Batman turned and cocked an eyebrow beneath his cowl at Robin. The thirteen-year-old shuffled his feet nervously, biting his lip. "What's wrong, Dick?"_

_Robin tucked his head as he swept some bat droppings out of his way with his toe. "I- I'm nervous..."_

_Batman smiled gently and walked over to the young teen. He pulled his ward into a side-ways hug and said, "Don't worry, Richard. It's just a tour- it's not the end of the world, or a mission."_

_Robin snorted. "You need to get your priorities straight."_

Batman growled to himself, shuffling through the knee-high snow. He had to find his son. His little boy...

His baby...

"_SAY IT!" Joker howled, pulling Robin's hair tightly. The ten-year-old cried out in pain as Joker snarled, pushing the barrel of the gun further into the child's gut._

"_Robin is my baby," Batman said desperately, meaning every word. "He's my son."_

_Joker grinned, cackling manically. "Good... good..."_

_Suddenly, his white finger pulled the trigger. Robin screamed as the bullet ripped through his insides, blood squirting everywhere._

"_ROBIN!"_

The ringing of his earwig dragged Batman from the day-mare. "Batman. Report."

"_Batman," _it was Green Arrow. _"We've found something. Locking in coordinates... now."_

His earwig beeped again, shrilly this time. "Coordinates received. Batman out."

**..**

…

…**.**

Flash looked over at Artemis as she watched the snow fall around her. It fell on her golden locks, making a false innocence about the junior assassin. Tears were welling in her eyes, Flash realized with a shock. She wiped them away with the back of her hand, biting down on her lip tersely.

Flash suddenly stopped, turning to face the girl head-on.

Artemis abruptly ran into his chest, her eyes up. "Oh! God, I'm an idiot... S-Sorry, Barry."

"What's wrong? I mean, besides the obvious."

Artemis turned away, blinking back tears. "It's nothing," the archeress snapped pitifully. "Nothing important, is all..."

Flash crossed his arms over his symbol. He cocked his head to the side. "Artemis, I may not know girls well, but I know teens. Something _is _wrong, and you're not gonna tell Arrow, I know for sure, so just spill it."

The green-clad girl turned to the man, her face crest-fallen. "You- you care about Wally..."

The silence was awkward.

More snow fell, white crystals coming upon the even whiter flooring that swooped up to the heroes' knees. The trees all around loomed over them, frightening shadows and giants ready to swallow you whole. It would be dark soon- they had been hiking for a few hours, already, and it was almost six o'clock.

"I do," Flash spoke, nodding softly. Suddenly, the puzzle pieces clicked. "Artemis... Artemis, Arrow cares about you, no matter what it looks like-"

"My dad always trained me to be better, stronger, faster, more accurate, smarter!" the girl exclaimed, turning to a tree. The steam seemed to float off her shoulders. "I was a girl, and he wanted a son. So, he trained me harder and harder and harder. I worked and worked for it- for food, for water, for my own life, even!" She was shouting now, tears lightly running down her cheeks. "I tried and tried and tried- and once, I refused his orders... He- he shot my mom..."

Flash stepped forward a bit, then took his old spot. He didn't know what to say.

"Ollie cares about you-"

"No!" she shrieked, turning, her navy eyes ablaze. "He cares about having a _protege_- but not _me_. He loves Red Arrow! You don't hear him, criticizing me! Telling me how to do what I know to do-"

"He's you mentor," Flash argued gently, trying to diffuse the situation. "He's _supposed_ to do that-"

"Oh, yeah? 'Speedy was more accurate- maybe he can help you out!' and 'Red Arrow is faster' and 'Red Arrow is stronger!' I _know_ that!" she screamed, fists in tight balls at her sides. "He doesn't _want_ me! He thought he could replace Speedy, but now he knows he can't, so he just wants to get rid of me!" her voice cracked, and she looked away.

The moments that followed were silent and tense.

Finally, Flash, being the protective uncle/mentor he was, pulled the teen into a hug. She cried into his chest gently, her lips closed tightly as to not whine. After a few moments, Barry spoke. "You can always talk to Black Canary. And Hawkgirl. And Wondie. They'll be there for your little 'girl-talk'."

Artemis pulled away, smiling weakly. "Can- can I talk to you?"

Flash's eyes widened at the question, but he finally smiled. "Sure- as long as it's not about your... _monthly horror_." The hero shuddered. "I get enough of that with my wife..."

Artemis was blushing and giggling now, making Barry smirk. Then, Flash's comm unit buzzed sharply. "Flash, go."

Artemis watched as Flash exchanged a few words with one of the others. He finally hung up and turned to her. "Green Arrow and Superboy have found something."

**..**

…

…**.**

Batman knelt down next to the wolf. It was rather large, maybe a half as much larger as it should have been. Gray, slick fur covered its body, wet with the recently wiped-off snow. Many scars from battles previous covered its body. The cause of death was obvious- a red-feathered arrow to the jugular vein.

Green Arrow stood in the background, next to Superboy.

A flash of bright colors came, and there appeared a jittery Flash and a red-faced Artemis. Green Arrow cocked an eyebrow. "Artemis? Are you-"

"Fine," she snapped, almost a growl as she pulled out her bow with a threatening glance.

Arrow looked up to Flash, who shrugged obviously falsely and mouthed loudly, _'Aunt Flo?'_ **(1)**

Batman pried open the wolf's eyes, seeing a bright red iris and deep coal pupil. He made a throaty grunt before checking the beast's teeth, which were sharp and a sickening yellow.

Superboy snorted, "Toothbrush, anyone?"

Batman ignored the comment, standing. "The carcass is drained and dry. They were here days ago."

"_Days_?" Artemis exclaimed exasperatedly. "But that mean's we're _days_ behind them!"

"Which is why we need to get moving."

**..**

…

…**.**

Green Arrow and Batman were exchanging practically silent words, but mostly glances and hand-motions. Not even Flash could figure out what the heck they were saying. But, Artemis got most of the quickly appearing and disappearing movements.

Batman had seen more arrows laying about, but the snow was too thick to get tracks. Green Arrow hadn't found any markings in the bark, nor had he found any bird-a-rangs from Robin or anything that might have shown that Kid Flash had been there- no food wrappers or anything.

Superboy was trying to keep down his anger as he watched the slowly strewn-out wolf carcasses around. They had passed maybe five already. If these beasts had been attacking, and they had been killed... Yeah, the boys should be safe... _Should_ be... Could be... Hopefully.

Flash was jittery- and that was saying something. His nerves were growing with every minute they hiked, with every tiny clue they passed.

Batman...

Well, no one can tell what the Dark Knight is feeling. But, inside, he was tearing himself up. He shouldn't have let Roy take Wally and Dick. They were too young to be going out on their own- no matter how 'skilled' and 'talented' they may be.

Suddenly, the clues stopped.

Just... stopped.

Batman swore under his breath as he turned around, peering at the treetops and the ground for something he may have missed. Flash stopped short, behind his fellow hero. "See anything?"

"Obviously not," the Dark Knight growled in reply.

Green Arrow stepped forward, hands up in a 'calm down' position. "Flash, chill," he snapped lightly, then turned to Batman. "We might should get Miss Martian down here to see if she can telepathically locate them."

Batman nodded, then pushed his comm unit. "Miss Martian, Aqualad, come to our coordinates."

**..**

…

…**.**

He woke up to the cave.

_Great... So, no one's come to save us yet?_

He sat up, groaning lightly. His shoulder still throbbed, much, _much _worse than it had earlier, and his head was numb, as were his severely frozen toes and fingers. Looking down at the appendages, Dick winced. His fingers were swollen to twice their original size, his fingernails blue-tipped. Dead, dry skin was peeling off in bloody flakes, and under his blue nails was stained red from dressing Roy's wound.

Roy.

Wally.

Oh, crap!

Dick turned, faster than he should have, because his head began to swim. He moaned, and a warm tongue licked his frozen, wrapped-up hand gently. Dick looked down and smiled gently at Eskimo, as much of a pained, grimace-smile that he could. "H-Hey, E-E-Eskimo..."

Dick blinked harshly, looking over to Roy, who was on the floor and shivering in his sleep. His hand had stopped bleeding furiously, but still trickled blood. _Dang... How long has he been bleeding?_ It must have hit an artery.

Great.

Dick turned to Wally and gasped. Already, he could see Wally's ribs through his suit. The teen's white face looked much more gaunt than it should have been, and his hair was matted with sweat. His lips were tinged purple- _not_ a good sign.

Dick scrambled up, but, suddenly, fell back to his knees with a deep swear. Eskimo whimpered as she tugged lightly on his jacket in encouragement. Dick smirked gently at her, crawling forward.

It was much more agonizing than it should have been- the hard, gritty ground rubbing his fingers raw; his lungs pounding with the limited air in the shallow cavern; his fear growing with every 'step' he took towards Wally.

_Finally_, he reached Wally's side. Gently, Dick felt for a pulse. Thankfully, it was there- weakly found, and much faster than it should have been- but it was there.

"W-Wally?" Dick managed, his throat painfully dry. He shook Wally's shoulders, a desperate attempt to wake his 'big brother'. "Wally!"

The ginger's eyes snapped open, and he weakly turned his head. "R-Rob?"

Dick snorted lightly. "Yeah, it's me, W-Wally..." His voice was growing stronger as he saw Wally's weakness. Determination grew in Dick's heart, as well as his gut as he tried to stand. "Try to stay awake, Wally. I-I-I'll start a f-fire..."

But Eskimo had other ideas.

Gently, she bit down on Dick's ankle, making the boy cry out. "Ouch! E-Eskimo? What was t-t-that for?"

Her big, sapphire eyes blinked at him curiously. She sat down on her hind quarters, front paws raised in the air, and yipped, almost smiling as she tilted her head. Then, she hopped back onto her four feet and ran to the entrance. How Eskimo still had this much energy, Dick did _not_ have a flippin' clue.

"W-What?" he asked her, shivering in his newly-placed boots and coat. The wolf pup yipped again, actually _nodding_ towards the door. _I must be h-hallucinating from the b-b-blood-loss and c-cold..._

Eskimo almost seemed to roll her eyes as she ran off into the snow. Dick stood there a moment, confused and torn. _She- she wants me to... follow her? Is she INSANE? Wait... she's a wolf! Can animals be insane?_

Eskimo bounded back towards her 'daddy' and tugged lightly on his jeans with her tiny milk teeth, playfully growling. "I'm d-definitely going mad..." Dick hissed to himself as he walked out into the storm.

**Robin: ...**

**Roy: That sucked monkey sh-**

**Me: LANGUAGE!**

**Kaldur: I am tired of these talk-shows. Please review, friends. * turns off communicator ***

**v**

**v**

**v**

**V**


	8. Memories

**Wally: This chapter is short...**

**Me: Shut your face, cutie.**

**Robin: Aw! I thought _I _was your cutie!**

**Me: No, you're my sexy beast.**

*** Robin continues to make-out with Scotty1609- (fan-girl shriek) ***

**Artemis: ...**

**Roy: *cocks eyebrow***

**Wally: *jaw drops***

**Batman: I need to make Robin a chastisy belt...**

**Kaldur: I believe now would be a good time for a disclaimer.**

**Eskimo: Scotty1609 owns nothing here.**

**Everyone: HOLY CRAP!**

**Robin: *breaks off kiss* What?**

**Me: Who cares? * pulls Robin back into kiss ***

**Roy: Okaaaaay...**

**Artemis: Here's chapter 8.**

**M'gann: Hey, guys! What's up- Why is Robin eating Scotty's face?**

*** passionate moans and grunts-**

**Roy: ON WITH THE STORY!**

Miss Martian shivered lightly in the snow. She had turned her clothes into a thick, ankle-length woolen coat and high-topped boots, but the wind still nipped at her cheeks and nose, turning them a pinkish-blue. Superboy cocked an eyebrow.

"Do Martians always turn blue?"

M'gann blushed furiously, a navy/teal color overcoming her cheeks.

"Hm. I guess so."

"Miss Martian," Batman growled lowly, gesturing for her to step forward. She was now standing on a far-out rock cropping in the side of the vastly steep mountain, amongst all of the evergreens and such. The side was so steep that Flash had to sit to avoid sliding down, and Green Arrow and Artemis were digging their bows down to hold them up. Aqualad had made a walking stick from his water-bearers, and Superboy... was Superboy.

"Can you sense them?" Flash called out over the growing storm. A blizzard was kicking up, but no one wanted to abandon their mission.

The white winds whipping her crimson hair around her face, M'gann turned outwards, putting a hand to her temple, the other (gloved) reaching outwards towards the snowy forest. She reached out further, the auras of color filling her mind, sending chills down her spine and goosebumps up her arms. She shivered as the colors grew brighter and stronger. But, she didn't see the red that usually sported Robin's aura, nor the yellow for Wally. She had only been around Red Arrow a few times, so she didn't quite have an aura for him, but it was near a emerald green so dark it was near black.

She would have to be wary of Roy in the future, she decided then and there.

"See anything?"

"It's more or less what I _feel_," M'gann spoke, turning to Green Arrow. Her lips were pursed, and her eyebrows furrowed. "I- I'm sorry, but they must still be out of my telepathic range..."

"What now?" Flash spoke softly, almost unheard over the whipping winds.

"We walk on," Batman ordered, turning to the others. "Just because their tracks are covered doesn't mean they veered off. Robin would understand the importance of sticking close to your original path, as would Roy. We need to continue."

They all nodded, Green Arrow helping up Flash, Aqualad hovering close to M'gann and Artemis protectively while Superboy glared at Batman, curious and angry. The Batman sensed the boring eyes, but he didn't care.

He had to find his son.

**..**

…

…**.**

The storm was picking up, furious now. Dick pulled his coat closer, shivering violently. His whole face felt on fire, and he knew that he was sick. Pneumonia, most likely. _Hopefully_ not staph.

Eskimo whimpered and continued up and over to the left, Robin walking- stumbling- after her.

A sudden shriek of powerful wind swept the boy off his feet. He fell smack on his face and his injured hand. "AUGH!" He began to roll down the mountain side.

_Oh, no! Not this time-_

He reached out (with his good hand- duh) and grabbed the nearest thing in sight- a weak little sapling. Eskimo darted towards him, her fur flying wildly in the wind. She whimpered and whined, licking his cheeks and nose. _"Get up, get up, get _up_!"_

Robin looked at her, pained. "I- I can't..."

She whimpered again, louder, pained, and curled up into a ball next to her master's cheek.

If Dick was going to die, he was going to die warm.

**..**

…

…**.**

"_Ollie!" came the fourteen-year-old's excited cry._

_Oliver turned, grinning as the long-haired boy darted up to him, grinning and holding something behind his back. His bright blue eyes held a mischievous glint that made the older archer suspicious. "Yes, Roy?"_

_The teen looked down at his feet, then thrust the card at Oliver. "I- I know it's kinda' kiddish, but..."_

_Oliver felt his heart melt. There was a very well-drawn picture of himself holding Roy's hand, both smiling and holding their bows to their sides, quivers of arrows on their backs. The inside read, in bold green: Happy Father's Day, Dad._

Oliver smiled at the memory, embracing the warm feeling it sent his heart. His little Roy... His adoptive son, his once-ward, his ex-si- ex-_partner_.

Next to the archer, Flash was reminiscing, too.

_The eight-year old ginger showed up at Iris's and Barry's door unexpectedly. He had a bright shiner on his left eye, and he held his sprained wrist to his chest. There was a long scrape on his knee that bled freely into his jeans._

_Not asking any questions, Iris shuffled the boy into the house. Barry was already getting out bandages and antiseptic as Iris lifted her nephew onto the kitchen table. She lowered her body to be eye-to-eye with the child, who was crying by now. "Wally... Wally, sweetie, who did this to you?"_

_Wally shook his head gently as Barry began to roll up his pant leg. "This is gonna sting, Wally," the man said firmly, yet comfortingly. As he applied the antiseptic, Wally cried out, the tears coming even faster and louder now. Barry wrapped up the scrape as Iris sat next to the boy, stroking his hair comfortingly._

"_Wally..." she tried again, "who did this to you?"_

"_D-D-Daddy..."_

_Wally was adopted six months later._

Barry tried to hold back the tears in his eyes. What if they found the boys, but they were-

No.

No. He _wouldn't_ think like that. They _would_ find them.

"_Oliver!" came Roy's pained shriek._

_Green Arrow snapped around to see Speedy lying on the alleyway, a hand pressed against his gut firmly. Blood cascaded around him, washed away by the rain and into the drain next to the seventeen-year-old._

_In an instant, Oliver was at his son's side. "Roy, Roy what the Hell-"_

"_Didn't... See him until... too late-" the teen managed to spit out._

_Green Arrow nodded, pulling out some gauze and pressing it firmly to his son's side. "Hang on, Roy- Hang on."_

"_I- I can't..."_

"_NO! ROY!"_

Green Arrow shoved away this certain memory- Roy had been fine afterwords, but the mental scars were... unbearable.

"_AUGH!"_

"_Kid!" Flash bolted towards Captain Cold, knocking his lights out with a violent punch. A crowd was gathering around, crying out and shrieking as they saw their savior's partner on the ground, clutching at his sides._

_Flash was suddenly there, next to Kid Flash. The twelve-year-old's face was contorted in pain. "F-Flash!" he squeaked. "I- I can't feel my legs-"_

"Ah!"

Everyone turned to Miss Martian, who had a look of surprise, joy, and fear on her face. "Robin!"

Batman took no time in bolting forward.

The storm was extremely violent, now, and you could hardly see a hand in front of your face. But Batman was the damn Batman- so he could see perfectly fine.

A flash of deep blue caught his eye, and the Dark Knight turned, forcing his tired body forward.

What he saw struck his heart harshly.

There was his son, face-down in the snow, shivering violently. His face was white and gaunt, and he had blood matted to his head. His hand was wrapped tightly in gauze, but stained dark red. His arm was wrapped around a ball of fur.

The fur looked up at Batman and yipped.

The Dark Knight lurched forward, pulling Robin into his arms in a cradle hold. He quickly felt for a pulse- and thank God, it was there. Weak and getting weaker, but there.

"Dick?" he asked softly, a gloved hand to the boy's face. "Richard, Richard wake up... Robin, Robin that is an order. Wake. Up. Now!"

Blue eyes snapped open, and Dick craned his head painfully. His eyelashes, coated in white powder, blocked his view partially. "D-Dad?"

Batman sighed with relief before hugging his son tightly to his chest. "Oh, God, Richard..." he spoke more to himself than the boy. "You're safe... You're safe..."

"ROBIN!" came an excited screech.

Suddenly, Miss Martian, Superboy, Artemis, and Aqualad were crouching all around their baby brother. He was shivering violently, sweat pouring down his face. "He's sick," Connor spoke bluntly.

Batman nodded and stood. "Aqualad. Come with me. We're going back to the Ship. Miss Martian should be able to find the others from here-"

"Forgive me, Batman," the Atalantean practically shouted over the storm, "but how are we finding our way back?"

Batman growled. How could he not have thought of that?

Miss Martian cried out in joy. "I found them! I found them!"

"WHERE?" Flash and Green Arrow shouted in unison.

Suddenly, the ball of fur jumped up, drawing the eyes of all who surrounded her.

Superboy cocked an eyebrow. "Is that..."

"E-Eskimo," Robin hissed lightly. The wolf pup looked up at him, whimpering. "E-Eskimo... the cave... find the boys..."

She simply cocked her head to the side.

Batman glowered at the beast. "We need to hurry and get the boys, then get them to somewhere warmer-"

Eskimo yipped and darted off. She stopped at an incline, turning to almost _nod_ to the others. "F-Follow..." Robin hissed, turning into Batman's chest. The hero shifted his shoulders, allowing the cape to fall around the boy in his arms. "Let's go," he ordered, more than spoke.

They followed Eskimo for almost ten minutes before reaching the cave.

In a flash, Barry (haha) was next to Wally, hissing, "OhGodohGodohGodohGod!" It was clear that his nephew was already starving. Flash vibrated his hands and then used the warmth under Wally's chin and over his ears. Wally weakly opened emerald eyes.

"U-Uncle B-B-Barry?"

Tears in his eyes, Flash nodded.

Green Arrow was at Roy's side, pulling the eighteen-year-old into his lap as if he was ten again. "Roy? Roy, wake up!"

The younger archer didn't comply, much to everyone's surprise.

Green Arrow felt for a pulse, and his face fell. "No! No, no, no, no, no!"

He held his son close, weeping violently. "Oh, God no!"

Everyone was silent, crying for their almost-member.

Suddenly, M'gann stepped forward determinedly. She stormed over to Green Arrow, using her telepathy to pull Roy from his arms. A furious-faced archer suddenly screamed at her, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE-"

"Shush," she hissed, angry and being disrespectful- to everyone's extreme surprise.

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she ran her fingers over Roy's chest and hips lightly. "Uncle J'onn, please hear me..."

_M'gann? M'gann, child, what is plaguing you? Your aura is dark..._

"_Uncle J'onn, Roy is... Speedy- Red Arrow, I mean... He is-"_

_Dying._

"_Dead."_

_Not for long, from what I sense. You wish to link our powers and heal him._

"_Yes."_

_Very well._

Suddenly, a bright white light emerged from M'gann's fingertips. She screamed in pain, throwing her head back as the burning, rippling sensation coursed through her veins, jarring her bones.

Roy's mouth opened, and a scream came out.

M'gann collapsed backwards, onto her elbows. Superboy ran over to her, lifting her into his arms. She smiled weakly. "Did- did it work?"

Oliver felt for a pulse-

And there it was, strong and rapid.

Turning a tearful, broad smile at Miss Martian, Green Arrow managed to hiss, "Thank you."

"Come on," Batman growled as Flash and Arrow simultaneously lifted their partners into their arms. "We need to get them back to the Mountain."

**Roy: * eyebrow twitches * YOU _KILLED_ ME?**

**Me: Hey! I seriously considered not bringing you back to life, so you should just shut up.**

**Roy: ...**

**Robin: Hey, sexy.**

**Me: * blushing * Hey.**

**Wally: HOW COME HE GETS THE HOTTIES?**

**Me: You're too old for me.**

**M'gaan: How old _are _you?**

**Me: Visit my profile and you can see! (My birthday's coming up in about eleven days! :) )**

**Robin: In that case... * make-out session ***

**Batman: * throws bat-a-rang that knocks out Scotty ***

**Robin: NOOOOOO!**

**Roy: * eyebrow still twitching * just review, already.**

**Taylor Lautner: Yeah!**

**Everyone: GET THE HECK OUTTA' HERE, TAYLOR!**

***Eskimo chases Taylor off-stage***

**Robin: SHE WAS SO YOUNG!**

**Me: * wakes up * Chillax, BF. I'm fine.**

**Robin: YAY!**

**V**

**?**


	9. Eskimo

**Yaaaay! Last chapter!**

**I hope I'm not scarring anyone by not putting in a 'conversation', but those are too long and I'm bored of them.**

**ANYWHOO!**

**This is the last chappie!**

**.gnihton nwo I :remialcsiD**

**(I'm going Zatanna!)**

_Oliver felt for a pulse-_

_And there it was, strong and rapid._

_Turning a tearful, broad smile at Miss Martian, Green Arrow managed to hiss, "Thank you."_

"_Come on," Batman growled as Flash and Arrow simultaneously lifted their partners into their arms. "We need to get them back to the Mountain."_

Then, the wolf-pup- Eskimo- yipped lightly. M'gann grinned at her, finally getting a good look at the creature, and squealed. "Oh, she's adorable!" Taking the puppy into her arms, Miss Martian began to attack it with hugs and kisses.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Artemis dismissed with a wave of her hand, worried eyes lying upon Wally's degrading body. "Megan, you need to lead us to the ship."

M'gann smiled. "I can do better than _that_."

They all watched as the Martian girl handed the dog to Superboy, who eyed it suspiciously. Eskimo snorted at him like a foal, then kissed his nose. The clone had to work not to smile.

M'gann touched her fingertips to her temples, then closed her eyes. Her lips moved silently and softly as she called forward the ship. Then, her topazes jumped open. "It's here."

The 'fathers' took no time in getting the injured boys into the ship. Dick was the only conscious one, his whole body being racked by violent shivers and soft spasms. Batman hesitated before setting the un-masked Robin in a seat. The boy curled into himself, his eyes closed tightly as his blue lips shivered.

Superboy saw this and put down Eskimo, who darted over to the incline where M'gann sat and curled up over her feet, a little warmer.

Flash set Wally down on a medical table, injecting him with some sort of blue substance. Artemis, who was standing at the head of the makeshift bed, her face contorted with worry, asked, "What's that?"

As he tucked a blanket around Wally's body, Flash replied bluntly (without his usual enthusiasm), "It's a concoction I came up with. The Speedster Shot- it has the kind of nutrients of a full day's food and electrolytes- Kid should be up in minutes."

As if on cue, the ginger's eyes shot open. He gasped for air, then shook once, a slight, "Ugh..." coming from his lips. Flash pulled down his cowl, becoming Barry Allen. He stroked Wally's crimson hair gently, whispering soothingly.

Green Arrow laid Roy down on the other 'stretcher'. Batman crossed over, a med-kit in hand. "A wolf bit him," Arrow said after slowly peeling off the jean fabric. It pulled off some dead skin, making the wound again bleed freely. "Crap..."

"It must have hit a major artery," Batman said expressionlessly as he pulled out an antiseptic. He put the shot into Roy's neck, then took out another substance and added it to the needle. "This should help stop the blood flow."

Oliver took off his mask and hooked it to his belt, nodding as the Dark Knight injected his son with a mile-long needle. _Good gosh, Roy. What did you get yourself into this time?_

"He'll need stitches," Batman spoke.

Oliver nodded. "I know how. You go tend to Richard."

Batman smirked lightly, nodding over his shoulder. "Someone else's got that covered."

Oliver snorted when he saw Superboy sitting in Dick's chair, the dark-haired Gypsy in his arms, wrapped up like an infant. Connor was saying nothing nor showing any emotion as he sat there with the younger hero in his arms, stroking his hair comfortingly.

"I don't know why Boyscout doesn't like him," Oliver snapped in a hiss, reminding himself of the teen's super-hearing.

Batman didn't answer. When the archer looked up, he swore. "I hate it when they do that..."

The Dark Knight was already at Wally's and Barry's sides, watching over Artemis as she lightly stitched closed the large wound on Wally's forehead. She tied it off, then applied a gel and gauze.

"Good job."

The blonde jumped, swearing as she pricked herself with the needle. The comment was so _rare _from the Dark Knight that it shocked her to the bone. "Oh- um... Thanks." Batman turned to Barry.

"Did you give him the shot?"

The speedster nodded with a signature smile. "Yup! He's gonna make it! I think..."

"Thanks, Uncle Barry," Wally moaned as Artemis pulled the blankets up further over his chest.

Barry winked at his nephew. "Just a joke, Kid."

"Batman," came Kaldur's frightened voice.

Barry and Batman both turned to see Dick convulsing in Superboy's arms.

"Put him down!" Batman ordered sharply as he crossed over.

Looking confused, Connor gently laid the thirteen-year-old on his back, careful to keep his head padded beneath the numerous comforters. Batman crouched next to his son, and a curse lifted from his lips. How could he have _not_ checked his _son_ for injuries?

"He's going into shock from the cold," Superboy said with realization.

Batman put a gloved hand on Dick's cheek, another on his shoulder to try and hold him down. A sudden cry emerged from the boy's lips, and batman pulled away.

There was a sickly, blackish liquid on his fingers. "Damn... Aqualad- get the med-kit. Now."

In an instant, Kaldur'ahm was at Flash's side. Barry handed him the kit as he tried to hold down Wally. "Uncle B- let me up! I need to check on- check on..." His voice was growing weaker. The shot was already wearing off.

Kaldur sat down in front of Dick, Superboy, and Batman. The Dark Knight instructed him sharply, "Get out the medicine labeled, SDT."

The dark-skinned teen found it quickly, then, at Batman's instruction, applied it to the needle.

Dick's sapphire eyes rolled into the back of his head, and drool mixed with a slight bit of blood ran out of his mouth. Batman tensed as he snatched the needle from Kaldur, who sat back, in shock at Dick's condition.

Batman swiftly tore off Dick's coat, revealing his bloody shoulder and black undershirt. He injected his ward, then pulled away.

The acrobat's irises rolled back into view, and he coughed rapidly, blood trickling from his nose. "Lay down," Batman barked, trying to lower his voice as to not worry the kid.

Dick did as he was told, and Batman dressed his wounds.

"We're here!" M'gann squeaked. Eskimo jumped up onto the Martian girl's lap, and M'gann wrapped her green arms around the wolf puppy, who barked happily.

It took no time at all for the mentors to have their proteges (and _ex_-protege) in the Medical Ward, being latched onto several different buzzing and beeping machines. Roy had a blood-bag, while Wally had an IV bag that was three times as large as a normal one. Dick was already high on pain-killers and antibiotics, as Batman could tell his wound was getting infected.

"What now?" Connor asked as he stood back, away from his teammates. It was past midnight, already, and the bright lights of the medical room were a stark white in comparison to the outside skies.

"You all-" Barry turned to the conscious Young Justice members "-are going to bed. You've had a busy day."

Green Arrow held up a hand as Artemis began to protest. "No, Artemis. I'll call your mom. You all need rest."

With wistful glances at their friends (minus Roy in Artemis's case), the Team left, yawning and stretching as they went to their retrospective rooms.

Batman turned and sat next to Dick, not even caring that the others had seen his eyes. They would know who he was now- so what?

His son was alive.

And _that_ is what mattered.

**..**

…

…**.**

The first thing Roy's foggy, hazy mind brought up was the numbness in his hand. "Ugh..." he moaned, trying to pry apart his eyes.

He did and was met with the grin of a young ginger.

"Hiya, Speedy! Oh, gosh, I was _soooo_ freaked out when you didn't react to the medicine but then Uncle Barry told me you were just exhausted and then I was all like ooooh okay yeah that makes sense because you worked so flippin' hard to keep us alive and I just wanted to say thanks because you like an older brother to me and oh gosh Roy I'm so frickin' happy you're okay!"

Wally enveloped the sore archer in a hug, earning a grunt in reply. "Nice to see you, too, Kid- Wait! Dick-"

"Is right next to you," came a familiar voice.

Roy looked up to see his adoptive father's blue eyes crinkling at him, his lips in a firm smirk. "Hey, Roy... How do you feel?"

Roy looked down at his heavily-bandaged hand. "I can't feel my fingers."

Oliver laughed deeply as he set himself on the side of the bed. He put a knee on his son's knee, giving it a gentle squeeze. "That's the pain-killers. Don't worry- they'll wear off soon enough."

"_Greaaaat_..."

"Now, if Dinah were here, she'd tell you not to be sarcastic with your father."

Roy's sky-blue eyes suddenly got brighter at the word 'father'. "Y-yeah... She would, wouldn't she... Dad..."

Oliver's grin fell, replaced by a look of astonishment. "Yeah, _son_, she would."

There was an awkward silence, then-

"You've been out for like _eeeever_ and I was starting to freak out I mean it only took like two days for me to get better but you were out for like four and-"

Roy sat up abruptly, his head suddenly throbbing and spinning. "W-Wait! I've been out for... _how_ long?"

"Four days," Oliver replied grimly.

Roy felt his face pale as he turned slowly over to Dick.

The boy was hooked up to _dozens _of machines, a Breathalyzer over his chapped lips. Batman was sitting next to him, soothingly stroking the young teen's hair. "He hasn't woken up yet..." Wally spoke deathly silently, his heart shattering. "We- we're not sure that... He has staph from the wolf bites, and his fever won't go down..."

Roy let out a shaky breath, closing his eyes. "It's all my fault-"

"Don't say that."

Roy's eyes snapped open to see Barry suddenly in the room. Wally darted over and hugged his uncle in greeting. The Flash ruffled the youngster's hair before turning back to Roy, an arm around his nephew's shoulders. "Don't say that, Roy. You had no idea that those wolves would attack you, or that a blizzard would come. I checked the weather readings- it was an _amateur_ that did the report that day." The man let out a snort/growl. "Stupid little-"

"Language," came a feminine voice.

They all turned to see Black Canary there. She smiled and walked over, sitting down opposite of her boyfriend. "Hey, Speedy-"

"_Red Arrow_."

She rolled her eyes, throwing her hair over her shoulder. "Whatever. How do you feel?"

Truthfully, the pain-killers were wearing off, and Roy felt like Hell. "Great."

"Liar."

Roy winced at Dinah's accusing voice. "Okay, okay, okay... A bit sore, but nothing some training won't fix up."

There came a sudden groan from the other side of the room. Wally jetted over to Dick's side, watching intensely.

Batman glared at him, but said nothing. After the second moan, his eyes flashed back to his ward and protege. "Richard... Dick, can you hear me?"

Blue eyes fluttered open, and Dick blinked in the harsh lights. Dinah stood and quickly turned them down.

"D-Dad?"

Bruce felt his heart lift. "Hey, Dick... How do you feel?"

_How do you _think_ we feel? _Roy thought snappily.

"C-C-Crappy..."

Batman couldn't help but smirk as he pushed black bangs away from the boy's eyes. He pulled away slowly, pulling off his glove to reveal a calloused hand. Gently, he felt Dick's forehead. "Your fever is going down," he said with a suddenly uplifted heart.

Dick smirked. "I don't have a fever. I'm just naturally hot."

Wally rolled his eyes, smiling all the same.

Oliver and Barry were helping Roy (who was still weak) out of bed. He slowly hobbled towards Dick's bedside. "Hey, Kiddo. Feelin' better?"

Dick's stomach suddenly growled loudly, and everyone laughed, even the acrobat. Through his mask, he spoke, "Yeah. A bit- just hungry-"

Suddenly, Barry was gone, then, he was back with arms full of peanut butter, bread, jelly, chips, ravioli, spaghetti, fish sticks, soda, and milk. "Hungry, anyone?"

With Bruce's help, Dick took off his mask and grinned. "Starving."

There was a sharp bark, and everyone looked down.

There was that little wolf- the little wolf that aided in saving the lives of three boys.

Wally hefted the now-growing Eskimo onto Dick's lap. He smiled as he petted her behind the ears. Then, mustering up the most fearsome of all adorable puppy-dog faces in the whole universe, the teen turned his pout over to his foster father.

Even with his cowl on, Dick could tell the Dark Knight's eyebrows were furrowing. "No way-"

"Pweeeeease?" Dick's pout deepened, and everyone melted- except Batman.

"No."

"I'll take care of her!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Alfred says I need a friend."

"N-" Dinah slapped the back of Bruce's head.

"Just say yes already, Bruce Anthony Wayne!"

The Dark Knight glared at her, then grumbled. "Fine..."

Eskimo yipped and turned to Dick, licking his nose. Then, she seemingly winked. Dick shook his head. _I must be _reaaaally_ high on those meds..._

**I hope I totally didn't kill my story with this last chapter, but I really want to focus on Death of the Bat, so I had to finish this up quickly.**

**If you want to make me happy, REVIEW PLEASE!**

**(p.s.- Is Eskimo magical? Depends upon if you're Wally or M'gann... hrm...?)**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**V**


End file.
